RWBY, Wanderer's vengeance
by feehan0
Summary: follow a Ghost from Glynda's past that has arrived after being presumed dead for nearly 20 years, he's back, for one thing, and its Salams head on a plater, set at the same time as RWBYs main story but there's going to be large changes, WARNING contains sex violence blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ **hey this is story is one iv had in my head for a bit, its going to be massivly shorter then my main story Team LEOS and it well also be darker and more graphic, there not going to be any time when ill update these, just when there ready to go, well enjoy**

RWBY. The Wanderers Vengeance

Chapter 1. Ghosts of the past

[City of Vale, port side bar, 12am]

"Sir , sir , sir" the bartender said while shaking the man to wake him.

"ARRRGH" the man shouted as he bolted upright and reached for the rifle on his back before stopping and looking round.

"Sir I'm about to close up so u can't sleep here any longer, would you like me to call someone to come pick you up?" The bartender said as he toke a wary step back from the drunk hunter.

"No point, there's one to call" the man said as he staggered to stand up and headed out the door of the small port side bar he had found himself in.

Looking to the sky the man saw the shattered moon was in the middle of the clear night Marking it as midnight.

"Might as well find an ally to sleep in" he said as he started to stagger his way towards the middle of the city of Vale.

[City of Vale, allyway 3pm]

"Why did you leave us" a whisper said.

"Why didn't you save us" another said.

"Why , why ,WHY" the voices shouted in unison

"LEAVE ME ALONE" the man shouted as he woke with a start and reaching for his rifle.

Dropping his head back against the wall he was resting on , the man closed his eyes and toke a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

With a heavy sigh "I need a drink" the man said as he stood up from his place against the wall of a building.

Stepping clumsily out of the alley he looked to the sky seeing the sun was well last midday " must be a bar I can get a drink at around here" the man though to him self. As he staggered up Vales main road looking for a bar.

[City of Vale,main street,9pm]

The sun was starting to set and the Wander had yet to find a bar and he was starting to sober up, he rounded a corner onto a compleatly empty street besides a man with orange hair and a white suit with a bowler hat and cane, on other side of him was 2 thugs dressed in all black with a red tie.

"Just a wild guess but I think these guys ain't exsactly friendly" the wander though as he watched the 5 men walk into a late night dust shop, only to have the 4 thugs crash through the shop window a minute later followed by a little girl.

The girl was dressed in a black combat skirt with a black corset on and a long sleeved black top, she weilded a large scythe like weapon and from the ease of how she handled the weapon she had been using it for years.

"I guess if you want something done right you need to do it your self"the orange haired man said as he raised his cane at the girl.

There was a flash of pure black suddenly the cloaked man was infront of the man with the cane just in time to knock his can to the side a large projectile shot out of it and collided with the ground beside man knocking him to the side from the blast, with a roll he was back in his feet but the orange haired main was gone.

"Hahahaha I'd love to stay and chat but Iv got a plane to catch" the orange haired man laughed from the roof top of a near by building as the sound of a bullhead could be heard coming.

Is a flurry of petals the little girl followed after him landing on the roof a few seconds after he had reached the top, with a sigh the cloaked man followed with a flash which put him on the roof infront of the girl as the orange haired man jumped into a bullhead.

Out of no where a blonde haired woman with a purple Cape and a pencil skirt walked up from behind them with a riding crow in hand, with a flick of her wrist a blast of ice shot towards the bullhead before another female appeared in the cabin of the bullhead, this one wore black high heels and a tight fitting red dress, pointing her hand outwards a fire ball shot towards them.

The blonde haird woman created a force field infront of the whole the cloaked man grabbed the girl and spun around to protect her from the blast, looking up she could see large fanged teeth and golden eyes but the rest was covered by the hood of his cloak.

Once the blast was gone he spun back round and pulled the rifle off his back, 6 shots speed towards the bullhead along with a a spear made of rubble, 3 of the shots cracked the window, 2 flew through the open space of the cabin doing nothing and the last his the other woman in the shoulder making her duck inside before the bullhead turned and climbed into the sky.

"Now who are your two and what were you doing here this late at night" the blonde haired woman said to the little girl who was looking at her with a look of glee in her eye, and the man who had his hood up and was turned away from her.

"Well, I'm just a ghost passing through, Glynda." The man said, with his rifle in one hand at his side he used his other hand to pull down his hood to reveal two pure black wolf ears sticking out atop his head, his hair was jet black with patches of mud from sleeping rough for years, he turned to face Glynda and a wicked smile spread across his lips made even more wicked by his fanged teeth slipping out.

Glynds froze in place and her eyes widened as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Jager? Jager Blackclaw? It can't be, you died 20 years ago," shock and disbelief clear in her voice and face.

He toke a step closer towards Glynda but it was the girl that talked.

"Um I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, I was looking to get some more dust and I lost track of time then those guys attacked and then he appeared out of no where in a flash of black and then you showed up and the rest your know" Ruby said all in one breath with hand gestures to match what she was saying.

Ruby's verbal bombard was enough to jbick Glynda from her earlier shock.

"What Evers going on we can talk about it at the station, someone there wants to talk you miss rose, and there we can find out if you really are Jager Blackclaw or not,"Glynda commanded with threat in her voice at the end as she locked eyes with Jager.

"Then how about I show you I really am Jager" and with that said he stepped forward and placed a hand on both Glynda and Ruby's shoulder and in a flash of pure darkness the trio were standing outside the police station.

"Oh...my...GOD, that was so awesome is that your semblance" Ruby squealed as she stared at Jager with massive eyes.

"Yes it is Jagers semblance, it's called dark warp and it allows him and anyone hes touch to instantly warp to anywhere he can see, or anywhere hes been before but that uses significant amounts of aura," Glynda said almost in disbelief at who she was looking at.

With just a greater with his hands Jager walked inside the station with Ruby following close behind in complete awe and Glynda with a look like this is all still plastered on her face.

As soon as they stepped through the doors Glyndas face changed back to the normal commanding face she always wears.

"Take the stairs to your left and through the first door on your right please" she commanded.

Doing as instructed they entered to find a tall man in a green suit with white hair and a cane with his back to them.

"Arr Glynda yours back good, did you find..." the man froze midsentence as he turned around and locked eyes with Jager.

"What's the matter Ozzy, seen a ghost" Jager said with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Jager? But your ment to be"

"Dead?, na just captured, tortured and escaped,but that's a story for another day" Jager finished still the edge in his voice remained as he toke a seat at the table in front of him and rested his legs on the table.

"Um... yes probably for the best, now where was I, arr yes, miss rose where did you learn to use one of the most dangerous weapons a hunter can get like that, iv only meet 9ne other, a dust old crow," Ozpin said as he toke a seat on the opposite side to Jager and now Ruby who also joined them.

"Oh that's my uncle Qrow, he taught me everything I know while at Signal," Ruby replied happily.

"And do you know who I am," Ozpin asked

"Your professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, the most prestigious Huntsman Academy around" Ruby smiled.

"Well miss Rose you do Seam to know a lot about me and my school,is that Grey eyes I see" Ozpin spoke smoothly.

"Well if i want to join Beacon I need to know everything I can, yer they are, dad says there like my mums" Ruby said with just a hint of sadness at the end.

"Well why don't you attend?" Ozpin said casually.

"But Iv still got 2 years left at Signal!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well I'm sure miss Goodwitch here can work it out with Signal to allow you to be moved up a few years, so would you like to attend Beacon" Ozpin asked.

"more then anything else in the world" Ruby said, basicly vibrating from excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes, Glynda here well take you home shortly but first could you please wait downstairs, I would like to talk to mister Blackclaw here alone," Ozpin asked smoothly.

"Oh right yer sure," Ruby said and in a burst of petals, she was gone.

As Glynda closed the door with a flick of the wrist Ozpin turned his attention to The large black-eared hunter that had been resting in the other chair with his eyes closed, with a twitch of his ears his eyes shot open startling both Ozpin and Glynda.

"So Ozpin what did you want to talk about, maybe how you left me for dead like my team," Jager spat clear disdain in his voice.

It was Glynda who spoke.

" Jager, we though you were dead, when you and your team didn't arrive at the meet-up location, My team and I personally went back along the route looking for you, it was when we sore the smoke we knew something had gone wrong," there was a pause as if saying the words was causing her pain.

"When we arrived we found the flipped truck and your three team members dead , your hunter tags were just outside the truck laying next to your severed arm, we though you had died off bloodloss somewhere in the woods," Glynda finished, emotion filling her voice at the end, quickly she turned around and toke a deep breath to steady herself before turning back.

"To elaborate on what Glynda said, we searched the woods for days looking for traces of you, but ultimately we couldn't find anything as to what actually happened to you, so to the public you received a hero's burial, all of you, only myself, Glynda and Qrow actually know the truth and I would very much like to know what happened," Ozpin asked leaning forward.

"All I well tell you is that I was held a prisoner for 2 years till I managed to build up enough energy to use my dark warp to get out," Jager replied coldly as he went to stand up.

"Fair enough, just two more things before you go, first who held you prisoner and lastly would you be welling to work at Beacon, I could use someone like you around," Ozpin said as he too stood up.

"I was Salem's prisoner, and why would I come work at Beacon?" Jager said as he turned on Ozpin and stood very close.

"You want revenge I assume and I need her gone, I have the resources and facilities, while you obviously have the skillset to get the job done, so I say we work with each other to beat her," Ozpin answered holding his ground.

There were a tense few seconds while Jager just stared at him judging his intentions.

"On two conditions, number one, no secrets or half-truths, you tell me everything, and two we do this my way," Jager finally said, his cold gaze locked on Ozpin.

"Done, now I do believe young miss rose is waiting downstairs for us to return, let's not keep her waiting any longer," Ozpin said like he just agreed to takeaways not agreeing to take out the most dangerous individual on the remnant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_ **here's another chapter of Wanderer, comment and reviews are incurraged**

Wanderer chapter 2: the teachings of a survivor.

[Beacon Academy, Monday 9.30am]

Glynda stopped outside the door marked J.B and with a deep sigh she knocked firmly and waited for a response.

"Its open" came a slurred reply a second later.

She opened the door to reveal Jager Blackclaw seated at the desk, he was just wearing his pants, his back was scarred with different wounds and markings, his hair was almost as long as his back, it was coloured jet black, his right arm was missing from the shoulder and in its place was a metal cap for fitting his cybernetic one in, while in his hand was half empty bottle of whiskey

On the desk was his rifle completely stripped down to its most basic parts along with cleaning tools and about 10 magazines filled with ammo all in a line.

"Seriously your drinking? Its 9 fucken 30 in the morning".

"Yer that's kind of happens when you have to watch the people you care about die, and then get tortured for two years straight," Jager slurred sarcastically before turning to face Glynda.

"So what was it you wanted, or are you just checking up to make sure I haven't vanished?" Jager asked as he came to stand at his full high of 6.3ft, just above Glynda.

"Look I didn't mean it like that, the reason I'm here is a bit of both, since no ones seen you coming or going, we weren't sure If you were still here, and Ozpin has a request for you," Glynda said as she folded her arms under her bust and a saddened expression on her face.

A deep sigh left Jager before he talked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I have gone and got stuff but it was just to get custom parts I need to replace for my rifle and arm, what was this request from Ozpin about," he said after running his hand through his long hair.

"How have you been moving around without anyone seeing you especially in the daytime? and he would like for you to help me train the first years that are going through initiation tomorrow" her expression softening to a slight smile.

"Seriously? I can teleport and Do I look like a teacher?" Jager questioned with a mixed look on his face.

"No you don't, but neither was I when I first became one, look Jager, your the best hunter there was and I bet your even better now, plus there's only one caster this year and I'm not nearly as skilled with melee or firearms as you, so please well you help me," Glynda pleaded, she quickly turned around before he could see the single tear in her eye,

"And I don't want you to leave again" she whispered to herself,

There was silence for a few seconds before she felt his hand on her arm gently turn her to face him.

"I'm not going to leave, I never wanted to leave in the first place," he whispered, his hand still on her arm.

"Then why didn't you come back, you said you managed to escape after two years, why did you wait for 18years before you came back, why Jager," Glynda asked close to tears, it was his turn to turn around before speaking.

"I...I did come back, I found you and your team in mistrial but I was different, I wasn't sure if you had moved on or not so I made the decision to let you move on with your life, so I never made contact with you," Jager said as he turned back round to face her watery eyes.

She places her hand on his cheek,

"I never moved on, I spent ten years looking for you, following ever lead or rumor I found holding out hope you would be at the end of the chase, but every time I came up empty handed and each time I did the hope inside me died a little, till it just got too much to bare and I surrender to the fact you weren't coming back, it broke me, Jager, I nearly killed my self, if it wasn't for Ozpin I wouldn't be here today,"her tears freely flowing now, she sunk onto his bed as if her legs could no longer keep her standing.

Coming to join her on the bed he looked into her green eyes"I'm sorry Glynda, I never meant to hurt you like this, you were the only thing that kept me from giving into to the torture, and I know I should have come back but I wasn't the same man you fell in love with back then, she made sure of that," he said before dropping his head, unable to look into her eyes any longer.

There was a tense silence as neither of them could look at the other, Jager started to get up when Glynda grabbed his hand, her hand was just as soft as he remembered.

"We've both been through hell but I'm willing to try to make us work again, as long as when it comes time to taking on Salem we do it together," Glynda asked as she stood up a pleading look in her eye.

There was an uncertainty in his eyes "are you sure, it got a lot of baggage and iv spent almost my whole life alone I'm not exactly sure how to live with other people anymore let alone someone I love" Jager replied.

Glynda just looked deep into his eyes for a second before she leaned in and kissed him, he was surprised at first but then gave into it and pulled her in closer deepening the kiss.

[Combat class, Wednesday, 9 am]

"Good morning class, I am your teacher Professor Goodwitch and welcome to combat class, in this class you well practice sparing against each other to hone your skills as a hunter to help you fight against the Grimm, today however you well all have a chance to take on my assistant, Reg blackfang" Glynda announced to the class of first years.

"Reg Blackfang? we really need to work on these fake names" Jager though to himself as he stepped out of the shadows his cloak around his shoulders and his hood up.

"Thank you for that introduction Glynda, now kiddies, Miss Goodwitch here has asked me very nicely to train you, now there are a few things you're going to want to know about me," Jager said as he stood in the middle of the arena still up.

"First thing is, I'm not a hunter, yes I was trained as one but events of my past have pushed me from that path, two, you might be kids but I do not intend to hold back, and lastly, I'm a Faunus, " Jager said as he pulled back his hood to reveal his large black wolf ears.

There was a mix of different sound that came from the first years, some were scoffs some were gasps and there was a single hiss that he heard.

"It seems some of you have some mixed feeling about my bloodline, how about you come down here and try and teach me something" Jager taunted, holding his hands outstretched as a challenge.

"Ha I volunteer to take you down" a white-haired girl called out as she stood up.

"Well Miss Schnee go and get ready and come down" Glynda announced, Weiss got up and marched towards the ready room.

"That's the man that saved me the other day when I was in Vale, but he said his name back there was Jager, not reg," Ruby whispered to her sister Yang who sat next to her with Blake on the other side of Yang.

"That's weird, maybe he didn't look like any hunter iv see or heard of, how about you Blake? " Yang asked turning to Blake.

"Never heard the names but his voice sounds familiar, I just can't figure out where from," Blake replied slowly as if not focused.

Before they could talk any more Weiss walked into the arena with her white battle dress on and her rapier at her hip.

"Well it looks like your ready, so here are the rules, 1 come at me with the intent to kill, 2 I will not use any weapons or my semblance but you ate free to use anything in your arsenal,"Jager said turning to face Weiss, with a flick of his hand Jager removed his cloak and dropped it onto the floor at the side of the arena, under his cloak he wore a tight black singlet and black leather pants with combat boots that went halfway up his calf, but it was his arm everyone was looking at.

It was like nothing Glynda had seen before, the cybernetic arm was attached at his shoulder but unlike most cybernetics which were just a skeleton, this one was wrapped in a metal case giving it a mass roughly the same size as a normal arm.

"Ready?" He called out as he just stood facing Weiss not even taking a fighting stance.

With a scoff Weiss summoned a haste rune beneath her feet and charge forward with the rapier pointed in a thrusting position, just as the point of the rapier was about to make contact with his chest, he turned slightly to the side and the point slipped past his body without a scratch, as she flew past him she felt her foot hit his and then her world went spinning as she cartwheeled out of the arena,

" your footwork sucks, work on it," he said without even looking over his shoulder at her.

"Who would like to go next, or should I start the randomizer," Glynda said after a sigh and with no one moving Glynda started the randomizer.

Weiss had returned to her seat still in her battle dress and a sour expression on her face when the randomizer stopped on Jaune.

"Aww man why me" he mumbled as he stood up and walked to the ready room

A minute later and Jaune was facing Jager, his shield out in front but his sword was pointed a little low.

With a sigh, Jager ran forward and hit Jaune with a jumping knee to his shield knocking the rim into Jaunes head staggering him back a few steps, but Jager didn't stop there, once landed he dropped to the ground and with a sweep kick knocked Jaune onto his back.

"I'll talk to you after class, alone," Jager said before walking back to the middle.

Jager continued to fight everyone in the class and every one of then couldn't even touch Jager, the only one that came close was Ren, who managed to avoid the first attack but was taken out by Jagers follow up strike.

Everyone was gathered around the edge of the arena with Jager in the center.

"With the way your skills are now, this world will chew you up and spit you out, being a hunter is not glamorous, its not filled with glory, its brutal , its filled with blood and pain and sorrow, theres a 90 percent chance that 1 or all of you well be dead by the end of this year, and of the ones that do survive theres a 50percent chance of you even making it to your 30th birthday, I'm not here to train you to be hunters, I'm here to train you to survive In this harsh world we live in, now I well be training with each and every one of you personally and with your team, I well not be going easy on you and you well probally hate me for it but it well give you an extra edge against this world," Jager lectured the class before looking at each one of them in turn, all of them were looking down except for the ones called Ren and Nora, they held his gaze with a stonecold look of understanding,

"They already know," he thought to himself.

"Dismissed," he said before turning to Glynda who wore a mask of annoyance and sadness.

"What? I'm not going to keep the truth from them, they have a right to know what they're signing up to," Jager growled before they could continue arguing there was a tap on his shoulder, it was Jaune.

"Um, sir you told me to meet you after class" Jaune stammered.

"Arr yes, come with me," Jager said as he picked up his cloak and headed out the side door away from Glynda.

Once outside Jager turned to Jaune.

"Why are you here?" Jager said coldly.

"Um to become a hunter?" Jaune stammered nervously.

"Don't lie to me, you have no experience with that weapon you carry, you have no semblance, hell you can bearly use aura, this world will chew you up and spit you out, so I will ask you one last time, why are you here? " Jager said getting right in his face.

Jaune just stood there looking close to tears then suddenly his face changed to a look of pure determination, " I will not quit, my whole life everyone's been trying to get to me to not be a hunter, but I will not stop I will become a hunter I well do it," a fury burned in his eye's that Jager hadn't seen before.

"Then meet me at the training room at 7 pm, and bring your gear," Jager said before turning and walking away leaving Jaune standing there.

As Jager walked off he couldn't help but smile at the kid's determination even though the world was stacked against him.

"This should be interesting," he thought to himself.

[Beacon training room, Wednesday, 7 pm]

Jager was sitting in the center of the training pad in just his pants and a dull sword across his lap, his eyes were closed but he heard the door open and close and he could smell Jaune as he walked closer.

Once he was only a few feet away Jager opened his eye's.

"At least your on time" Jager stated as he stood up his hair loose and flowing down his back.

"Um, sir." Jaune started.

"Don't call me sir, I'm not a teacher, just call me Black," Jager interrupted.

"Oh ok, um mister Black why did you call me here," Juane stammered,

"I'm going to train you," Jager replied with a sigh

" but you said you would be training us personally anyway, why are we starting mine now?" Juane asked nervously.

" I'm going to be giving you extra training because you need it more than anyone else in the class, and because I see a lot of potential in you," Jager explained in detail,

"Oh, um thanks" Jaune smiled,

"Don't thank me yet, it's going to be hard and long and filled with pain...Defend your self" Jager said before he charged forward and brought his sword around in a diagonal arc towards Jaunes left shoulder, with a fumble Jaune managed to raise his shield in time to stop the blow but the second one was already on his way in a sweeping attack to his rib, with a smacking sound the sword connected Jaunes side stopped by his aura but still enough force got through to knock him to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanderer chapter 3: operation first strike.

[?,?,?]

Jager awoke to the shrine of the single lamp above his head, its light so intense it blocked out everything else that wasnt illuminated.

Jager went to sit up, only to found his arm legs and chest were restrained to a wooden table under him.

A laugh broke through the silence of the void from outside the light

"Welcome back Jager, I missed our little torture sessions," said a man with a thick atlas accent, with a few steps the man came into the light, he was a tall man, couldn't be more then 25 years old with a slim build and slightly tanned skin, his hair was short black and was slicked back in true atlas fashion and he had a pencil mustache with green eyes.

"Watts," Jager spat.

"Haha you do remember your old friend, this is going to be fun wont it, I missed these little private moments we shared," Watts laughed as he picked up a syringe from the table beside him.

The syringe housed a thick black liquid that bubbled a little bit out of the needle as Watts cleared it.

"Now you might feel a small pinch followed by a burning pain"Watts smiled, with a slight pause he pierced the skin and injected the contents of the syringe into jagers bloodstream.

Jager let out involuntary screams of pain as his blood felt like it was on fire, as soon as the pain started his vision started to go dark as he started to pass out, as he drifted into unconsciousness he could hear a small girls screaming in the darkness.

[Beacon academy, 3.47 am, Thursday]

Jager bolted upright teeth bared, claws extended, and eyes wide scanning his room,

After a tense few seconds Jager stopped scanning and grabbed the half bottle of whiskey on his bedside table, putting it to his lips he gulped down a few mouthfuls of the alcohol.

After a few more mouthfuls the shaking in his body subsided.

"I need to get out," Jager said out loud before swinging his legs off his bed and got dressed, once he was dressed in his usual black pants singlet and boots he clipped on his rifle holster to his back and swept up both his arm and rifle before warping out of the room.

[Beacon academy, 4.25 am, Thursday]

The scroll on Ozpins table started to ring, sleepily his hand found it's way to the phone and answered it.

"Ozpin speaking" he answered.

"Um Ozpin, sir, there seems to be an unregistered hunter here at the city gate," the young Male on the other end said, by shoots could be heard through the phone.

"Unregistered hunter?" Ozpin struggled through the haze of sleep.

"Um yes sir, he a carrying a rifle and has a large cybernetic arm, he also has a cloak covering his face." The guard stammered as more shot could be heard.

"Oh him, he's one of ours, he's a special operative, don't worry I'll send a colleague of mine to collect him, and thank you for informing me" with that Ozpin hung up and got ready for a very dangerous call he was about to make.

[Vale city gate, 5 pm Thursday]

Jager was about to line up another shot when suddenly his wolf ears were grabbed through his hood and his head was forced back, he howled in pain untell he saw who it was who had grabbed him, behind him floated Glynda, there was an aura of purple around her body keeping her off the ground, her hair was unkempt and flowing around her head, and she was wearing some very unprofessional clothes, but it was the eyes that scared Jager the most, they glowed dark purple and there was a snarl on her face.

Before she could say anything Jager warped to the entrance of beacon but found she was still there completely forgetting in his panic that when he warped anyone touching him warped with him.

"Jager what the hell were you doing this late at night that needed Ozpin to wake me, and you better answer fast before I decided to crush your delicate ears," she said with command.

"I...I...i couldn't sleep so I I decided to go blow off some steam" Jager replied fearfully, with that said Glynda landed lightly and her aura subsided and she let go of his ears.

"Is that why you smell of alcohol?" Glynda questioned. Still holding her shawl.

"That's none of your business, now if you don't mind I'll go back to my room" Jager defended and managed to pull himself out of her grip.

"Na na na, you're coming with me, I want to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything that could result in me being woken up again," Glynda grumbled as she grabbed Jager by the hood and started to drag him back to her room.

[Glynda's room, 5.15am, Thursday]

The door swung open with a burst of her Semblance, Glynda walked in a moment later with Jager right behind her, in the room was 2 large purple velvet couches with a long coffee table in between them.

"You can have the couch," Glynda said without even looking at him, she walked right up to what looked like a large sliding door leading to the terrace but when she slide them back it revealed her bedroom, it was covered in purple drapes and a large four-poster king-sized bed with silk sheets.

"I'm going to leave this door open so you can't sneak off, now if you wake me again there well be no place on remnant you can hide from me, got it?" Glynda warned coldly as she turned to face Jager who was setting his holster and rifle down on the coffee table.

"Got it" fear still evident in his voice

"Good" and with that, she turned and started to climb back into the messy bed.

"God I forgot how scary she is when she's angry," he thought to himself, laying back on the couch he made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep within seconds.

From her bed, Glynda watched as his light snoring could be heard over the silence and she marveled at how fast he was able to sleep after being homeless for so long.

[Glynda's room, 8 am, Thursday]

The room was pitch black from the curtains even though his scroll said 8 am but seeing in the dark didn't bother him because of his wolf eyes, glancing at his scroll he saw there was a message from Qrow.

"Iv got the location of one of the targets, meet me in Ozpins office at 8.30" it read,

"Well about bloody time, it's been two weeks since I arrive and gave him the list of targets I needed found," he thought to himself, looking over at the bed in the other room he could see Glynda's blond hair and the sheets raising and falls slowly.

"Good shes still asleep" he though and lightly stood up and picked up his rifle and holster without a sound before deciding to warp out instead of using the door.

[Ozpin's office,8.15am, Thursday]

A black flash marked Jagers entrance to Ozpin's office.

"Look who's still with us," Qrow said from one of the two chairs facing Ozpin's desk

"Well you take your sweet as time finding the first target if that's the best you've got no wonder you were losing the war," Jager retorted sarcastically as he sat in the other chair and attached his arm before giving it a wiggle to check it was working.

"Still can't get over that sound, why do you take it off anyway? James never does" Qrow questioned.

"Well because unlike Ironwood's I have to use a large portion of my aura to control it fluidly, otherwise, it would move as if it was an elephant carrier instead of an arm, now about this target, which one and where are they," Jager explained.

"Someone's eager, the targets the one you outlined as Docter Arther Watts, he's in Atlas for a few days, in his home in the military district so getting to him will be difficult," Qrow replied before taking a swig of his never-ending flask.

"That could be a problem, I can't protect you if you get caught there unless you want to bring James in on this," Ozpin answered linking his fingers and looking at Jager

"No, the fewer people that know the better, just us 3 here and Glynda are to know what's going on, and that I'm still alive, don't worry about protecting me, by tomorrow morning he will be dealt with," Jager replied an evil smile spread across his face.

"Ok and what do you mean by dealt with" Ozpin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you worry about the details, if you knew you'd probably have to lock me up, but I'd just escape and do it anyway so its just best you don't know," Jager replied as if stating a fact, he stood up and headed for the door to start making preparations for tonight.

"I think it's best we don't get involved," Qrow said as the elevator doors closed behind Jager.

[Atlas military district, 10 pm, Thursday]

Thunderstorms ain't that common in Atlas but when there do happen there massive, lots of rain, lots of flashes and even louder booms.

Watts was getting into his car outside the council chambers when by chance he looked up and across the road, he made eye contact with a man in a hood before a flash drew his attention and the man was gone when he looked back.

"That looked like, but why would he show himself now" Watts though to himself as he pulled out onto the main road that toke him back towards the military district.

A few minutes later there was another flash and there the man stood in the middle of the road, Watts swerved to avoid hitting the man but when he looked behind him there was nothing there.

As Watts passed through the military district entrance there was another flash and there he was again down the road on the corner, he disappeared just as fast as he arrived.

"Why Is he here, " Watts though.

panic started to set in as he sped towards his house.

Jager watched a wicked smirk from a tall building as Watts pulled up and ran inside his house, around the grounds were heavily armed Atlas drones.

Jager lifted his rifle, with a pull on the side bolt the barrel extended out to create a sniper barrel, with a flick a bipod shot out and the scope extended.

Taking up his shooting position, Jager looked through the scoop and watched as Watts ran through the house until he reached his office at the back of the house, unaware Jager was watching, just as Jager was about the start taking out the drones he spotted a small floating Grimm with tentacles in the corner of his office.

"Well this just got interesting, looks like I'll have to change the plan," Jager smiled.

Starting a timer on his scroll Jager toke out the drones in a series of rapid and deadly shots, each one cracked like the sound of the thunder overhead.

Having taken out the drones Jager quickly got up from his shooting position and reverted the rifle back to its main form, quickly he checked the timer.

"2 minutes and 30 seconds before the response team, I'll be in vale before they arrive," he thought as he started to pool his aura for his semblance.

"Mistress I believe Jager has resurfaced," Watts said to the floating Grimm from his desk chair.

"Oh, and what makes you believe that," Salam replied through the Grimm with a distorted voice.

"Because I am," Jager said as he warped in behind Watts and with a flick of his wrist a needle slide out between the metal plates on his arm and stabbed Watts in the neck, there was a brief violent spasm before he slumped forward unconscious.

"Well well well looks like the puppy's learned to use his teeth, haha don't think this means you can stop me, boy, I will crush you,"Salem's voice cracked and popped through the Grimm.

"Oh don't you worry about me, worry about your little pawns because I'm coming for you all," and with that Jager and doctor Watts vanished in a flash of dark light

Salem rawred with frustration as sirens could be heard getting closer, suddenly the Grimm started to turn into a dark mist as she severed the mental link.

[Salems black castle, 10.45 PM, Thuradsy]

"Tyrian" Salem screamed through the halls.

In the blink of an eye, he appeared before her,

"Yes, my mistress" he smiled.

"I want you to hunt down Jager and bring his head on a plater" anger flowed through her like a river.

" but what about the maiden's my queen," he said.

"They can wait, they're not going anywhere," Salem barked.

"At once my Queens" Tyrian said before he turned and head for the door.

[Beacon academy, 2 am, friday]

Jager stepped through his warp into his room in Beacon, his hands were covered in blood and so was his shirt, he quickly stripped off the splattered top and throw it in a pile to be washed later, next he went to the bathroom just off the side of his room and started to clean his arms and claws of the blood.

As he was cleaning his cybernetic arm his ears picked up the sound of his door opening and closing ever so quietly, taking his small skinning knife from its sheath on the back of his belt he stepped through the shadows of his bathroom into the unlit bedroom, the lights were still off since he didn't need them.

They must have sensed he was there coz they turned towards him, at that moment he flicked the lights on temporarily blinding them.

"Glynda? what the hell are you doing here at this hour," Jager exclaimed as he slides the skinning knife back into its sheath.

There was a squeak and then a burp from her and the smell of alcohol wafted towards him.

" You've been drinking? I thought that was my thing, and since when do you drink on a school night?" Jager said angrily by quietly, as he stepped closer to steady Glynda who was looking like she was about to fall over.

"I...I...I'm not dunk" Glynda explained slurring her words badly.

"Ok ok your not drunk, but let's get you into bed," Jager said as he guided her to his bed before she dropped onto it and started to snore straight away, with a sigh Jager sat next to the slightly unconscious woman and just watched her for a few minutes.

A strand of her hair fell in front of her face and it was starting to irritate her nose, with a careful hand Jager lightly brushed the strand back into the blonde mess of hair.

"You promised you wouldn't leave again" the woman mumbled,

"What was that?" Jager asked.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come back" she mumbled again.

"I was only on a mission, I would never willingly leave you again," Jager said to her as she slept.

"I don't want to be without you,"Glynda mumbled into the pillow slightly as she moved and managed to wrap her arms around his cybernetic and pulled it in between her bust.

"I love you, Glynda, I always have, and I always well, but I'm not the man you fell in love with, the things that bitch made me do and did to me, well they change you." Jager breathed as he remembered those 2 years of hell.

he looked to the roof and closed his eyes, he could still feel the blades Watts used to cut his skin, the injections of Grimm blood to make his body feel like it was being burned alive from the inside, and the tasks Salem made him do.

Just thinking back made his anger rise, and we with every fiber of his being he forced his mind to push the thoughts away, looking down at Glynda once more he detached his arm and

He settled himself onto the couch at the foot of the queen sized bed.

"Well she won't be up in time for class today, I guess I'll do some team sparring with them, teach them to work as a team," a slight smirk settled on his face as he closed his eyes and started to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanderer chapter 4: let the hunt begin, CRDL's demise.

[Emerald forest, 8.30am, Friday]

Jager and the three first year teams, RWBY, JNPR,CRDL were abored a bullhead and had been flying high over the Emerald forest for roughly 30 minutes, they had been whispering to themselves about what was happening but Jager had only given them the information about coming in there combat gear and a spear pair of underwear.

All of a sudden Jager got himself out of the co-pilots seat and started to walk down the center of the bullhead, this drew everyone's attention as Jager hadn't moved since they boarded, Jager stopped at the rear of the ship where the ramp lowered and turned to face the class.

"All right everyone, today's class is a multi-staged one, first stage I well tell you shortly, but the second stage is a wilderness survival class, goal of today is to survive in an unfamiliar environment for an unknown length of time against an unknown number of foes." Jager Explained.

"Were training to be hunters we don't need to learn wilderness survival," Weiss called out.

"And that is exactly the thinking that would get you killed, as a hunter you have no idea how long you well be on a mission and you have no idea how many enemies you well be up against," Jager said coldly which brought a shocked look the rest of the class and a sour face to Weiss.

"Um Mister Blackfang you said enemies, but ain't we just training to fight Grimm,"Pyrrha asked sweetly.

"That is true, your training does only cover Grimm, but you will soon learn that some groups of people can be just as bad if not worse then Grimm, take the current White fang, they started out for peace but now they just want war," Jager said steering into Blake's eyes holding her gaze with his piercing stare.

"But your also a Faunus, sir" Cardin said adding the last part as Jager fixed his gaze on him.

"Yes I am, and I use to be a firm believer in what the old leader of the white fang was trying to do, but this new leader is on a path that will need to be correction soon," Jager said a deep look in his eye as if looking at something far away.

"We are arriving at the drop zone in a minute" professor Port's voice sounded through the bullhead.

"Arr good, well looks like it's time to start the class, Peter, take us up please," a wicked smile flashed across Jagers face, the face reminded Jaune of the long nights training with him and he started to get a bad feeling about what was to come next.

with a flick of the hand Jager lowered the ramp at the rear of the bullhead allowing the wind to rush in as if on cue the bullhead sharply started to climb into the sky.

Boxes and other stuff that wasn't tied down started to fall out of the back including the students, first went a baffled Team CRDL then JNRP and RWBY started fall with Jaune being the only one not ready for it as the others went straight into there respective free fall Strategies.

"Looks like that's all of them, thanks for the help Peter, just blame everything on me when Glynda finds out, I'll calm her down," Jager said as he hung out the back door.

"Hahaha no problems Jager, and don't worry I won't say anything about your real identity, I know its meant to be a secret," Peter Port called from the pilots seat.

"We will have to talk about that later over a drink," Jager said, with a final check to make sure his rifle was secure he letting go and joining the kids in the free fall.

Jager had his body spread out to reduce his speed and with closed eyes he take a deep breath in.

"This is where I belong, in the wilderness," he though to himself before opening his eyes and with a smile pulled his arms and legs in going into a straight dive down, looking at the other students he saw that Wiess had conjured a glyph to use as platform and was lowering herself down, Yang was using her guartlets like boosters to propel her faster towards the ground and had already caught up to Team CRDL who had managed to stop tumbling and were now in a formation dive, both Ruby and Blake had there weapons drawn ready to grapple onto the trees below.

As for team JNPR, Jaune was tumbling completely out of control and was far ahead of the rest, Pyrrha had her weapons sheathed and was desperately trying to catch Jaune, Nora looked as if she was having the most fun, she was standing in the head of her hammer and was riding it was some hoverboard, Ren was as calm and collected as always, his hands behind his back as if the whole thing was normal.

With a laugh that boarded on manic Jager pulled out a black half mask and fitted it over his mouth and nose.

The first to make it to the ground was Yang who landed in a blast of fire using her cannon shells to slow her down, next was Team CRDL all landing In a similar fashion to Yang just less fire.

"Hey, there pretty boy" Yang said as she caught Jaune bridal style.

Next to land was Pyrrha, Nora and Ren who helped get Jaune away from a slight to hands Yang, next was Jager who landed in a flash of darkness who had his back to them, lastly was the rest of team RWBY who dropped out if the trees they had grappled to.

" ok now that everyone's here I'll give you the class briefing," Jager said after turning to face everyone, his black mask giving him a demonic look to him.

As soon as she saw the mask Blake knew where she knew this man from, he is the faunus the white fang call hellhound, fear froze her in place for this man was a myth a legend, a hero and a nightmare all in one, and he knew who she was and what she had done.

"So the your goal is to make it back to Beacon academy by Monday, should be easy , it's only a two days hike to the east of this location, now to make this harder is on your hike back I will be hunting you, I will be using a non lethal stun ammo and melee to take you down, once incapacitated I well be warping you back to the medical ward at Beacon, if I take you that well mark you as dead for the remainder of the lesson, any questions," Jager said with a wicked smile that sent chills down everyone's spine.

After a half second pause, the smile on his face changed and his demeanor turned to that of a hunter stalking prey.

"Well then word of advice, stay together for I will be watching," the coldness in his voice was scarier then any Grimm they had faced, and with that Jager disappeared leaving behind just a small puff of black smoke.

" this ways east so might as well start heading back," Jaune said after a few tense silence and was about to head off

"I'm not going to take orders from a weakling like you, anyway we flew west so he was giving us false information," Cardin stated and got a round of yer's from his team.

"The professor told us to stay together so I believe we should," Ruby squeaked.

"Piss off pipsqueak, the adults are talki..." Cardin didn't finish his sentence as he was punched in the face by a pissed off Yang.

"How about you take your team and go west and we well go east," Pyrrha said as she jumped in between yang and a now standing Cardin.

"Fine just keep that crazy bitch away from us," Cardin said pointing at yang before storming off into the forest with the rest of his team in toe.

"Well that's one annoyance gone, now we can focus on the task at hand?" Weiss stated her hands on her hips and a foot tapping

Just then a round flew through the trees hitting Nora in the leg but instead of numbing her, her body absorbed the lightning and she takes off running at a superhuman speed in an eastish direction making the other having to give chase.

Laying in the bushes just off to the side sat Jager.

"Hahaha I wasn't expecting that to happen, go to know now," Jager laughed to himself

Before standing up and looking in the direction Team CRDL went.

[Drop zone,12pm,friday]

"I'm pretty sure we've already pasted that tree," sky mumbled as Cardin lead the team in a western direction.

"Of course it looks like that were in a forest they all look the same" Russell stated.

" never, ever, smash walnuts," Cardin whispered to himself as he takes a turn to the left.

The pack walked in silence for a few minutes before Cardin whispered to himself again before making another left.

High In a tree above the team sat Jager just watching then walk in a giant circle.

"You know I thought one of them would have figured it out by now, they've been going for nearly 3 hours like that," Jager said to the crow next to him.

With a puff of feathers, the crow turned into Qrow.

"Haha yer they don't seem like the brightest in their class," Qrow replied as he pulled out his flask and take a sip before offering it to Jager who take a big swig from it before handing it back.

"So if those knuckleheads are down there where's my nieces," Qrow asked.

"There over in that direction, there heading east towards Beacon while chasing after the hyperactive girl in pink, didn't know she absorbed lightning and shot her in the leg with a lightning stun round, never seen anyone move that fast before," Jager said smiling to himself as he thought of Nora bolting into the trees.

"I believe Yang said her name was Nora, shes on your apprentice's Team," Qrow said looking in the direction of where Jager pointed but was unable to see anything in his human form.

"Oh right Jaunes team, so why are you here anyway it's not like you to show up without just cause." Jager asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha caught me out there, it got the location of another target, it's my sister," Qrow said without hesitation.

"Oh really, I thought she would have been a little harder to locate, are you sure you're ok with her being a target, she is your twin after all" Jager asked.

"I know she's my twin but she's gotten out of hand, she started attacking villagers, she's become no better than the white fang," Qrow answered sadly.

"Ok well, shes definitely one of the more dangerous people on the list, how long will she stay in her current location," Jager said

"The tribes set up camp so it well is a few months," Qrow replied

"Ok well, we can deal with her after this lesson" Jager said.

"You sure you don't want to do it know while shes still unprepared," Qrow replied.

"Haha no it won't be as fun, If I wait she well get comfortable and then I'll swoop in a deal with her" Jager smiled a predictor smile.

"All ways the hunter," Qrow said before changing into a bird and taking flight.

Looking down Jager could see the boys were still going even though their pace had slowed

[Drop zone, 8pm, friday]

The sun had set over an hour ago and Team CRDL had been drudging along completely exhausted from the lack of rest, finally they decided to stop when Sky walked into a tree he didn't see.

"Are you sure we're going the right way," Russell asked as they all sat around a fire that Dove had started with some powered fire dust,

"Of course we are, do you doubt your leader" Cardin replied boldly.

"It's not you I'm doubting it's your sense of direction I'm doubting" Sky retorted grumpily from walking into the tree and from lack of food.

"W..w...what's that over there," screamed Dove as he pointed to a pair of red glowing eye's, then another set a paired, and another and another, and before long the forest around them was covered in red glowing eyes.

With a scuttling nose, they eye's came into the light of the fire revealing them to be death stalker Grimm, there must have been 8 of them.

All of a sudden there was a hail of bullets that tore through the Grimm and filled the air with dust, as the dust cleared a massive donut-shaped crater had been formed from the massive barrage of bullets, in the center stood team CRDL all holding each other, 4 more shots rang through the sky and as each shot was fired a member of there team fell paralyzed by the lightning stun round of Jagers rifle.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanderer chapter 5: let the hunt begin' bringing down the hammer.

[Drop zone, 9 am, Friday]

"Fine just keep that crazy bitch away from us," Cardin said pointing at yang before storming off into the forest with the rest of his team in toe.

"Well that's one annoyance gone, now we can focus on the task at hand?" Weiss stated her hands on her hips and a foot tapping

Just then a round flew through the trees hitting Nora in the leg but instead of numbing her, her body absorbed the lightning and she toke off running at a superhuman speed in an eastish direction making the other having to give chase.

Laying in the bushes just off to the side sat Jager.

"Hahaha I wasn't expecting that to happen, good to know now," Jager laughed to himself

Before standing up and warping out.

"Nora come back," Jaune called out as team RWBY and JPR run after a boosted Nora.

"Were meant to... stick... together" Jaune called out slowing down as they all started to run out of breath.

"I'm going after her, shes not good with directions and with Blackfang out there shes a sitting duck" Ren said as he marched off into the trees before anyone could stop him.

"I guess that just leaves us six, came on we need to keep going," Juane said with a bit more command in his voice then he previously had.

[Emerald forest eastern, 6 pm, Friday]

There had been no sighting of Nora or Ren as the group of six were being led by Juane through the forest, along the way, there had been no encounters with Grimm or Jager and the group was getting tired.

"How about we stop here for the night, were all exhausted and it's better to make a camp while it's still light," Jaune said, with a round of tiered nods the group of six slumped down on the ground while Weiss use some fire dust to light a fire.

[Emerald forest, 8pm, friday]

The crack of gunfire in the night drew Nora's attention behind her wondering of this was the first of the professor's attacks.

After the energy of the lighting round had left her body she had realized no one had come with her in her headlong dash through the forest and now she wasn't even sure which way was which, and soon realized she was lost in the dark forest all alone.

As she walked her mind raced and her fear of being alone again was building to knew heights.

"Ren?, Pyrrha?, Jaune?, Guys?" she kept calling out as she walked but was only met with silence.

She kept calling out for a few more minutes till she came to a small clearing and a noise stopped her in her tracks, the noise was a mix of a growl and a laugh, slowly she unhooked her hammer off her back and turned in the direction of the noise.

Just on the outside of the clearing stood a dark shape with dull red eyes and a row of red teeth.

"You probably should be calling out like that, you don't know who you well attract" a voice as call as Ice said that was followed by the laugh growl mix.

With a gulp, she toke a combat-ready pose.

"You don't scare me" she called back fear very much present in her voice

"That's not what i hear" Jager said as he appeared infront of her his head cocked to the side, reactivity Nora jumped back just out of his range her hammer rasied ready to strike only for him to vanish again, Nora stood waiting for him to appear, a second later a bullet wiped past her ear lightly grazing her aura, she spun round in the direction it came but there was nothing there, then came a tap on her shoulder and as she spun round she also spun her hammer with as much force as she could muster, her head came round and for a split second she saw Jager right there before his fist slammed into her jaw but as the fist hit her jaw she felt her hammer make contact with his ribs and pulled the trigger letting loose a grenade, the force behind the fist lessened slightly so marking her move she used her ultimate move, firing all the remaining grenades at once, the blast sent her flying back but she could make out it also knocked Jager back, he recovered faster then she did and before she could shake the daze from the blast free he was standing before her.

"Well counted, but to slow" his words were followed up by a knock out jab from the butt of his rifle to her temple.

"You fort well, with time you could become an absolute force to fight," Jager said quietly to himself as he looked down at Nora slumped over unconscious before he could warp her away there was a crashing sound coming from the direction she had come from.

[Emerald forest,8.05pm,Friday]

Ren had been moving quickly through the forest following Nora's trace of aura that you would only know if you had grown up with her, he had heard the gunfire behind him but wasn't worried about it being his friends because of the distance.

He kept saying to himself "I have to find her, I'm not going to lose her, she needs me," that's when he heard the boom of her grenade, it was close, very close.

Ren sprinted in the direction of the blast when an even bigger one went off, "oh no she use her special, this kicked Ren into speed he didn't know he had.

Jager watched from the tree line of the clearing as Ren burst through the tree line his weapons drawn and ready, in his eyes there was clear determination to find his partner but behind that there was a true fear of losing her.

Spotting Nora laying against a tree Ren rushed over to check on her.

"Shes alive," Jager said as he walked up behind him without making a sound, Instead of turning, Ren just let his shoulders relax and then there was nothing as Jager slammed the butt of his rifle into his temple, knocking him clean out.

[Emerald forest, 8 pm, friday]

"So Juane where did you learn to camp," Yang asked while laying her back against a tree.l across the fire from him.

"Well my dad and I use to go out camping when he wasn't hunting, was a way we could get away from my seven sisters," Jaune answered remembering the times his dad would take him out camping.

"Wow seven sisters, I can bearly handle one" Yang said glancing at Ruby who was quietly humming to herself as she drew stuff in the ground, a half-eaten power bar in her mouth, every one laughed at the hidden remark.

Their laughter was cut short by a loud explosion in the distance, almost immediately it was followed by a louder explosion.

"That sounded like Nora's hammer," Pyrrha said as the group was getting ready to get up off the ground.

Suddenly a group of three Beowulfs burst through the tree line charging directly at them.

Jaune felt his body start to move on it's own, he yanked his sword free from the sheath beside him and charged at the Grimm with his sword held in a low double handed grip, the first Grimm swung one of its claws at him only to have Juanes sword tear though the arm in an uppercut slash, without breaking stride Juane stepped forward and as spun to dodge to the side of the Beowolf before being his sword down slicing through the neck of the Grimm beside him, using the momentum from the spin Juane kept going and slides in a horizontal slash cutting the last Grimm in half.

Juane turned to face the last Grimm but found it had already been speared through the chest by Pyrrha's weapon.

"Holy shit Juane when did you get so good, momma likey" Yang purred as she swung her hips from side to side while walking over to him.

"Yes, when did you get that good, we've only been at school just over a month," Weiss asked looking him up and down.

"Um well... if just been training a lot outside of school time," Juane lied rubbing the back of his head.

There were a tense few seconds

"Well, it's paying off" Ruby smiled and everyone nodded in response except for Pyrra, she could tell something was off, she it for a while but had hoped Juane would tell her when he was ready.

"Ok I think it's time we got some sleep, especially if we want to make it back to Beacon before sunset tomorrow," Weiss said sternly her hand on her hip.

"Yay sleep" Ruby giggled before speeding back over the to the fire and wrapping herself up in her cloak

"Shes right guys, I'll take the first watch," Juane said as he picked up his sheath and attached it to his belt before sliding his sword into it and picked a spot to rest against.

"Wake me in 2 hours and I'll take over Juaney boy" Yang purred once more as she lay down on one side of him while Pyrrha sensing what yang was trying to lay on his other side.

The rest found their spots around the fire and soon it was just Juane awake, alone with his thoughts.

"Ha he's so oblivious to there feelings towards him," Jager said quietly to himself while he was seated on a rock just inside the trees completely invisible to the group.

"Your one to talk," Qrow said appearing out of nowhere but Jager didn't even flinch.

"What do you want Qrow," Jager said without even turning to look at him.

"How did you know I was there," Qrow questioned taking a seat next to him handing him the flask once again.

"You reek of alcohol, and I'm a wolf Faunus so I could smell your favorite whiskey" Jager replied after handing back the flask.

"Your no fun," Qrow complained as the pair just sat there trading the flask back in forth.

"So who's your next victim," Qrow asked gleefully.

"I'm thinking the red head or goldilocks " Jager replied no taking his eyes off the group in the clearing.

"Yang won't go down easy," Qrow said proudly with a puff of his chest.

"Yer I know, Brawler class fighter, master of at least 3 different martial arts, hand trained by Tai who's one of the best hand to hand fighters, her semblance takes the damage shes taken and amplifies her power, favors her right arm and her left leg while fighting,and also uses strength over speed,she also has a blind spot just behind the left ear, anything I leave out?" Jager listed off the internal report he made of her.

"All that from one fight?," Qrow said looking sidelong at him with a raised eye brow

"Half a fight" Jager laughed slightly before standing and stretched his back before he warped leaving Qrow alone.

[Emerald forest, 2 am, Saturday]

Blake had been on watch for about an hour now having taken over for Pyrrha, the only noises she could hear was the sound of the group lightly snoring but otherwise, the forest was silent.

Blake didn't mind the silence but it did bring back memories of before coming to Beacon, a darker time in her life.

Shaking her head to clear her mind her cat ears beneath her bow heard a light rustle as if the wind blew the Bush but there was no wind tonight, turning her head toward the sound she drew Gambol Shroud and in the distance Blake saw what she dreaded most, she saw Jagers piercing golden eyes and the glowing red teeth of his mask.

She held his eye contact to scared to even look away, after what felt like years he tilted his head to the side before disappearing again, With a sigh of relief Blake managed to relax slightly again.

The rest of the watch was uneventful and before Blake knew it it was time to wake Weiss and try get some more sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanderer chapter 6: let the hunt begin, rude awakening.

[Emerald forest, 6 am, saturday]

Jager sat on a branch high above the last remaining students, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Juane, and Pyrrha.

"I think they've slept long enough, " Jager smiled as he dropped from the tree into the bushes below.

Ruby was sitting on a log just off to the side of the camp, a power bar hanging in her mouth as she struggled to keep her eyes awake, Jager was watching her eyes open and close from the Bush, choosing his moment Jager waited till her eyes closed before stepping out of the Bush and just in front of her, as her eyes shot open a high pitched scream escaped her lips and in a flurry of movement started to swing her scythe round in a horizontal line threating to slice Jager in two, reflexes kicking in Jager flipped backward over the blade of the scythe, while the blade sliced through the air beneath him Jager kicked Ruby in the face knocking her backward into Juane waking him from his sleep.

"Huh, what do you want ruby," Juane said as Ruby lifted herself off him, a line of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Pro...pro...PROFESSOR" Juane screamed waking ever one else with a mad scrabble for weapons, while there grabbed there gear Jager pulled his rifle off his back and pulling the foregrip back on the rifle a long thick blade slide out of a hidden slot while the barrel retracted back, with a smile hidden behind his mask.

"Come at me," he said spinning his sword arc in front of him.

The first to react was Yang who used her cannon shells to boost herself towards him, bringing her fist back ready to strike him head-on, as she came within range he turned to the side and at the same time as she flew past he brought his knee up connecting with her stomach with such force she coughed up a small amount of blood before he dropped her to the ground with a dull thump.

Looking up Jager saw Pyrrha bringing her sword down, as quick as a snake Jager brought his own sword up to meet it, there was suddenly a strong force pulling on his sword, without breaking the hold Jager straight kicked Pyrrha in the stomach knocking her back into a just standing up Juane the sound of breath escaping his lungs could be heard as they crashed to the ground.

Jager went to follow up but found he couldn't move, beneath his feet was one of Weiss's black stop glyphs, while he was frozen in place Weiss made her move and speed forward the point of her sword ready to skewer him.

With a laugh Jager managed to pull the trigger on his rifle sending a round straight down shattering the Glyph, with a flick of his wrist he sent her sword flying into the air, faster then and could see Jager toke a step forward and slammed his forehead into Weiss's head with a sickening crack she dropped to the ground.

Blake stood frozen in fear as she watched her friends get taken out one by one, a yell brought her attention back to the situation as Juane sprinted forwards his shield raised and his sword low, anticipating Jagers next move to be a front kick Jaune readied himself to spin to the left to dodge the kick and to be on Jagers weak side, sure enough the kick flicked out like lightning but Juane had been waiting for that and managed to dodge the kick, before Jager could recover from the missed kick Juane slammed his shield into his side with all his might and momentum like Jager had showed him knocking him off balance, Jager stumbled a few steps to the side, right where Juane wanted him as a loud crack from Ruby's rifle signaled that she was going to attack, as ruby flew she altered her balance and sent herself and crescent rose into a buzz saw like spin towards Jager, using her semblance Ruby boosted herself even faster towards Jager.

Ruby flew past Juane and stopped just a few meters away looking back Jager was completely unharmed and the look in his eyes said she missed, before she knows what was happening Jager had grabbed her by the neck and had thrown her across the clearing and had crashed in Weiss who had been shakey been getting to her feet.

A fiery blast from behind Jager made him turn to see Yang standing hair ablaze and her eyes red,with a speed that rivaled his own Yang slammed her fist into his face sending him flying, before he crashed into he ground he warped behind Yang and using the momentum she gave him he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face first into the ground, sending cracks through the ground.

The only two left standing was Blake and Juane as Pyrrha was helping Weiss and ruby up.

" we need to get away from him" Juane yelled out and as he turned to try run he heard a gunshot go off, looking over he saw it had been aimed at Blake but it had gone up as Yang had managed to put his aim off ever so slightly,

"RUN" Yang screamed, and with a nod, Pyrrha and Juane bolted into the forest carrying Weiss and Ruby who was a having trouble using their legs at the moment.

Jager looked down at Yang and as she screamed at Blake to run he pulled the trigger hitting the back of her head with a stunning round knocking her unconscious.

Blake watched frozen in fear as the Hellhound shot her partner execution style, the pleading look in Yang's eyes as she screamed her name, it was like a switch flicked on because suddenly her body moved on its own, she dashed forward her weapon drawn, Jager retaliated with a series of three shots, two of which Blake managed to dodge while the other she blocked using one of her clones and as it burst into a cloud of smoke, using this opportunity Blake launched herself into the flying spin kick aimed at Jagers's head, as she burst out of the smoke she was only inches away from his but faster then she could see his arm shot up blocking the kick and countered by knocking her backward.

With catlike reflexes she threw her weapon and wrapped it around Jagers's leg and using all her might pulled herself so she came flying back towards Jager driving both her feet into his ribs, Jager bucked slightly as Blake drove her feet into his ribs before launching herself back into the air and flipped over him landing gracefully a few feet away.

"I guess you've learned some new tricks since last time," Jager laughed before rasing his sword into the sky and a dull black light gathered around the blade before he spun it in and arc and plunged its blade into the ground, pulling on a secondary trigger a massive shock wave erupted towards Blake, with no time to react the shockwave collided with her throwing her back into a tree with enough force to completely knock out her aura, as she stared at Jager in a daze she saw him rase his rifle once more and then nothing as the stun round knocked her unconscious.

"I commend you on over coming your fears kid," Jager said as he slotted his rifle back into its holster on his back and picked up Blake and heaved her over his other shoulder before picking yang up under his arm, and with that, he warped back to Beacon's hospital ward.

[Emerald forest, 9 am, Saturday]

"Guys... I can't keep running,... I need to rest," Weiss rasped through through broken breaths as she started to fall behind the others.

"Yer" Juane, Pyrrha and Ruby breathed as they too were starting to slow down, as soon as they stopped moving they collapsed to the ground taking deep breaths to try to regain some sense of composure.

"How long have we been running, and anyone got any food," Ruby asked after a few mins of silence.

"Well it's about 9 so I think it's been about 3 hours since he attacked us," Pyrrha said after checking her scroll as Juane pulled out some power bars with a lightning bolt on it.

" these look different, where did you get them," Weiss said as she managed to catch the bar Juane tossed her.

"There a special bar Nora uses when shes a bit low on energy, iv never had one before but I get the feeling they might be useful here," Juane explained, Weiss and Ruby just looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"You sure it safe for us to be eating?" Weiss asked.

"Um well, Nora eats like 5 a day so they can't be too bad for you" Juane answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"That explains so much," Pyrrha said out loud.

"Um, yer but that's Nora, I'm not even sure shes I entirely human, I mean came on who has that much energy," Weiss remarked.

"IM SO HUNGRY IM GOING TO DO IT" Ruby shouted and in a flurry before anyone could stop her she unwrapped the bar and ate it whole.

Everyone sat there in silence staring at Ruby waiting, after a few minutes her eyes widen and her body started to vibrate.

"I can see sounds" Ruby whispered, just then a large Ursa major jumped into the clearing, it opened it mouth to rawr but Ruby in a flurry of supernatural speed sliced round the Grimm in a whirlwind, as the Grimm turned to ash a second one burst through the trees but unfortunately for him he meet the same fate as the other and was ripped to shreds before a super hyped Ruby.

The three just looked on in bewilderment as the tiny grim reaper just annihilated the two Grimm in a matter of seconds.

"No more for her, and I say we only have half the bar," Weiss directed as ruby speed over to them and started to jump uncontrollably.

"Agreed" Juane and Pyrrha replied in unison, they each ate half a bar each before setting off towards Beacon again at a general jog this time having feeling refreshed after having the "Nora bars" as they called them.

[Emerald forest, 12 pm, Saturday]

All of a sudden Ruby just stopped walking.

"Hey guys, has it suddenly got strangely quiet or is it just me," she asked the group as she looked up at the trees as the silence grew deafening.

"She's right guys, something feels odd" Juane replied as he drew his weapon and held them at the ready, following his lead everyone drew there weapon's and adopted their stances.

A rustling to there right drew the attention of the group, as watched for something to attack Jager burst from the bushes behind them in a full charge, by the time they heard him it was too late because next moment Jager tackled Pyrrha and carried her off into the Bush they had just been staring at, they could hear Pyrrhas grunts as she tried to fight him off, all of a sudden they saw the two of them appear in the sky as Jager used his semblance to transport then high into the sky, Pyrrha used her rifle to fire a few shots at Jagers as she fell only for them to be deflected with an arcing cross slice from Jager, the pair continued to exchange blows as they fell nether landing a clean hit till Jager managed to get round though her guard and hit her shoulder rendering it unusable, as her shield fell she tried to block the next hit with her sword but was to slow and Jagers's fist slammed into her face drawing a small line of blood from her mouth.

Jaune ran as fast as he could toward where his partner was falling, there was a loud thudding sound as she hit the ground, his sword in his hand Juane, Weiss and Ruby burst through the trees into another clearing and standing above Pyrrha's unconscious body stood Jager the cold look of a hunter catching his prey in his eyes, as he bent to pick her up Juane dashed forward sword raised above his head and a look of cold fury in his eye, as the arc of Juanes sword came down, Jager warped away with Pyrrha and the blade missed hitting the dirt where Jager had been standing.

Jaune sunk to his knees his sword impaled in the ground, after a few deep breaths he felt a small hand on his back, looking over his shoulder he saw Ruby standing there a smile on her face.

"Don't worry he only took her back to Beacon, we need to worry about getting our selves out of here before he comes back" Ruby smiled

"Thanks Rubies, I think I have an idea that might work, Weiss how big can you make the Glyphs you use as a platform," Juane asked standing up again

"Um not too big, there's enough room for me and maybe one other," Weiss said after thinking about it.

"Ok do you think you would be able to make a Glyph big enough that could carry us back to Beacon?" Juane asked sliding his sword into its sheath.

"I can give it a try," Weiss said checking her dust supply.

[Emerald forest, 3 pm, Saturday]

"Seriously? We're not even on a ship and you're getting sick," Weiss nagged as Juane was leaned over the edge of the Glyph dry heaving, his stomach trying to throw up but with nothing in it nothing was coming out.

As Weiss stood in the center of the Glyph her sword impaled in the center acting as a controller berating Juane about his motion sickness, Ruby lay on her belly with crescent rose in its rifle form watching for any sign of Jager.

"I see Beacon guys, just hold on a little longer Weiss," Ruby said with a smile as she kept an eye looking through the scoop of her rifle

"Finally this is starting to get tiring" Weiss breathed relaxing her shoulders, suddenly a gunshot cracked though the air from behind them and then before anyone could react the Glyph shattered and they started to fall, Ruby looked over at Weiss just in time to see her double over eye's wide as Jager kneed her in the gut, hard, using her semblance Ruby sped through the air catching Weiss as her unconscious form fell before the pair landed on the ground in a flurry of red and white petals.

Juane landed in a crash a few seconds later, looking over he saw Ruby holding Weiss in her arms, Ruby's eyes burned with a fury he didn't know she was even capable of, the sound of approaching foot steps caught there attention, looking up they saw Jager standing there his head cocked to the side expressionless, his rifle remained on his back as Ruby slowly rose from where she was cradling Weisse's head.

"This ends now" Ruby said and with a twirl crescent rose was fully unfolded into its deadly scythe form, using her semblance Ruby toke off towards him in a storm of red petals, blinded by her fury Ruby didn't notice that Jager had stepped slightly closer and as she released her semblance reappearing in front of Jager he was closer then she had expected him to be, as the momentum of her semblance carried through, her scythe continued to move in a spiraling arc only instead of connecting with Jager it missed going past him, before she could correct her mistake Jagers's hand shot out and grabbed her head and with a downward thrust he slammed the back of her head into the ground, not letting go he picked her back up and threw her at Juane.

Seeing Ruby flying towards him Juane easily caught her but the force of the throw still drove up back a few steps, shakily Ruby managed to stand on her own to feet.

"Juane you have to run," but before Ruby could finish talking Juane sprinted at Jager sword held in both hand and rased high over his head, Jager started to rase his own sword to block the over head strike, but the strike didn't come from above, at the last second Juane brought his sword down low and his shield up charging into an undefended Jager pushing him back and putting him off balance, with a might shove Juane managed to knock Jager over, taking his opportunity Juane turned and ran into the forest grabbing Ruby as he sprinted past her.

"Ha I think I'm starting to go soft, that's twice now he's got me with the shield bash, no matter it's about time I ended this, the missed calls from Glynda is starting to get a little scary," Jager laughed to himself, shouldering his rifle Jager set off after Ruby and Juane.

The pair had been running flat out for about 20 minutes before Ruby came to a stop.

"Juane we can't keep running like this, he's going to catch us if we stay together," Ruby said pulling out crescent rose in its Scythe form.

"You go on ahead, I'll try to keep him busy for as long as I can, you need to get back to Beacon, that way we can say we beat this game of hiding and seek," Ruby continued a look of fiery determination in her eyes, Juane held her gaze for a second before nodding.

"Here take this, you're going to need it, it's the last of the Nora bars I had, make him hurt," Juane said as he tossed the last Nora bar to her, with a nod from Ruby Juane into the forest as fast as his legs could move, not daring to look back over his shoulder.

Ruby had her eye's closed steadying her breathing when she heard a dull thump above her, reactivity she backflipped away as Jager slammed sword first into the ground where she had been just moments before.

"Well-timed little rose, how about this" if Ruby could see his mouth behind the mask it would have been smiling like a predator.

Before she could say anything he was on her, sword coming from the side, with a spin of her Scythe she deflected the sword coursing it to bounce back, as the Scythe continued round in its arc Ruby activated her semblance to boost its speed and slashed at Jager only to have him step back dodging the attack.

As the blade of the Scythe flew by Jager waited till it was completely past him before stepping inside her defence to kick, only to be stopped by the flat of the scythes blade as Ruby had mixed up the rotation using her semblance to being the scythe back round, altering the rotation again Ruby slashed in a horizontal arc making Jager jump back to avoid the attack, before Jager could follow up Ruby pulled the trigger sending her flying back and a bullet towards Jager, using the armor plates on his Cybernetic arm to deflect the bullet leaving a small scratch in the process, using the blade of the Scythe Ruby whipped around a tree and flew back towards Jager pulling the trigger to gain more speed, Jager dodged to the side and as the handle of the Scythe came past him he grabbed it and using all the strength in his Cybernetic arm Jager spun the Scythe in an over head arc impaling it in the earth and flinging Ruby into the trunk of a tree as she lost her grip in the sudden change of movement.

Shaking her head to clear the dizziness of hitting the tree Ruby came face to face with the barrel of Jagers rifle, as if in slow motion Ruby say him pull the trigger and the bullet in the barrel ignite, with as much power as she could muster Ruby bursted out of the way of the incoming shot using her semblance to get airborne while grabbing crescent rose ,before Jager even knew what happened Ruby was raining shots down onto Jager forcing him on the defensive, once out of ammo ruby shifted her weight to start spinning like a buzzsaw and launched herself at Jager just as he was preparing to attack, Jager only just got his sword up into me to block the oversized framing tool as the blade came circling round to greet him.

With a twirl of his rifle Jager knocked Ruby backward following up the attack Jager toke aim and pulled the trigger, Ruby was out cold before she even hit the ground.

"You got potential their kid," Jager breathed as he got his breathing back in time before warping away.

[Emerald forest, 5 pm, Saturday]

As the sun be gain to set a yellow glow started to fall on everything, Juane had been running for his life for 2 non stop hours and now lungs burned and his legs hurt, slowing to a stop he bent over and placed his hand on his legs to stop from falling over, his face and arms were scratched a bleeding from all the trees and bushes he had run though.

In a tree above him sat Jager.

"Dam boy you ran far, not very stealthy but u just kept going," With that, he slipped out of the tree and landed behind Juane making him turn around.

"Oh god not now I'm exhausted," Juane pleaded as he drew his weapon.

"Your the last one, time to end this game" Jagers muffled voice said through the mask

"Fine," Juane said with a deep breath he lowered his weapons, as Jager rased his weapon he pursed.

" any last words before I stun you," Jager asked.

"Just ...I choose life," Juane said before bolting to the side and back into the forest, feeling the wind rush by as a bullet flew past his shoulder.

"I didn't see that one coming," Jager said lowering his rifle as he saw Juane hoping over logs and through low hanging tree branches.

[Beacon side gate, 5.35, Saturday]

Juane had only been running about 30 minutes before he broke though the trees and hit the open grass leading to Beacons side gate.

"I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it," he kept saying to himself as he ran headlong for the gate.

Hearing Juane's loud foot fall Jager poked his head round the corner of the gate to see Juane running full on towards the gate, stepping out from behind the wall Jager rased his rifle and fire off a shot, reactivity Juane raised his shield and deflected the round but kept on running, three more shots were fire, the first two hit Juanes shield and flew off somewhere, the last managed to slip past the shield and hit his leg, the force kicked his legs out from under him and Juane landed heavily on his shield but instead of stopping the low friction on his shield allowed his momentum to keep him rocketing forward, Jager just watched with a look of pure surprise as Juane rocketed towards him and through the gate before coming to a complete stop a few meters from where Jager was standing.

"Eather your one lucky Son of a bitch or an unlucky one, I'm not sure yet" Jager smiled as he picked a stunned Juane and warped to the medical ward for professor peach to patch up.

[Beacon Academy, 7 pm, Saturday]

Juane bolted upright with a scream "where am i"

"Don't worry you're in the medical ward" Jager said from a position by the door, looking around Juane noticed everyone was there from the little "field trip" as Jager called it.

"Ok now that your all awake and Peach has given you all the all clear to leave I'm just going to give you a debrief on the training we just did, first up there was no pass or fail in this traning there was just survive as long as possible, Team CRDL your team had the shortest time because you didnt listen to the instructions I gave you at the start and wandered into a Death stalker nest, next time that well get you killed, Nora the lack of control over your semblance lead to you getting separated from your team and then your fear toke over, Ren you let your Fear rule your chooses, both of these things can get you killed, the rest of you did ok, you mostly just need more training, now for the real reason we did this test, I'm looking for some to take under my wing and train into the ultimate warrior for reasons I well explain to the chosen person, I didnt find one but two people I'm actually going to train, I well contact those people tomorrow once you've all rested so go get a proper meal and a sleep, I'll be seeing two of your tomorrow." And with that said Jager got up and left the students to think about what he told them.

[Beacon Academy, 11 pm, Saturday]

Jager was laying on his bed his arm on his desk along with his rifle all he was wearing were his combat pants when a knock came from his door

"Its open," he called out

"This can't be good" he though then the door opened slowly to reveal Glynda standing there, she was wearing purple jeans and a long sleeve white shirt with a deep neckline revealing a silver pendant with a wolf's paw on the end.

"Don't you think you went too far with the kids this weekend, hunting them like prey is going a bit far Jager, were training them to be hunters of Grimm, not man,"Glynda lechered sternly.

Standing up Jager just looked at her for a second " how many Hunters have been killed this year alone, now how many of them were hunting alone, a hunter that hunts alone are the first to fall, look what happened to Summer"

'SMACK'

Glynda hand print was red on Jagers's face from the sudden slap.

"I might not be the Hero you or Ozpin were looking for, but I'm the monster you need, now you asked for my help so let me do it my way," Jager said coldly,

"Fine but if you put them in danger unnecessarily again Salem well be the least of your problems," Glynda said coldly matching his gaze before turning on her bare feet and left closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Wanderer chapter 7, secret's of the past

[Beacon tower,7am,sunday]

It was the morning after Jager's survival class and the school was silent, as almost everyone was asleep.

Jager had decided he would lay on the window frame the circled Ozpins office at the top of the tower as he though about what his next move would be.

doctor Watts had died over the weekend from his wounds, probally for the best since Jager didnt knkw how much more torture he would last and for being inside Salams inner circle he didnt know alot about her current plans, it seams she only told him what he needed to know to accomplish his task which in this case was just to lie in wait so nothing there.

As Jager lay there his eyes closed thinking q certain tall white-haired man with a cane walked over to the window curious as to why Jager was there.

"Everything ok mister Blackclaw," Ozpin said after opening the window.

Without opening it eyes,"never better" he replied simply, not even startled by Ozpins sudden appearance.

"Ok let me reword that, do you want to tell me why you and professor port though it would be a good idea to drop the first years into the forest while you played cat and mouse" Ozpin asked politely but a hint of annoyance in his voice at Jagers blatant disregard for Ozpins authority.

This time he opened his eyes and look Ozpin in the eyes, "first off I'm a wolf not a cat, second, it was serving as both a lesson in survival and a selection progress,"

Hearing this peaked Ozpin's interest and rased his eye brow," selection process for what"

"For my appearance" Jager replied flatly

"Apprentice? I didn't know you were looking for one," Ozpin said as he sat on the edge of the open window.

"Well I wasn't when I first came here, but two of the first years have pecked my interest, so iv decided I'm going to train then personally into the elite of the elite hunters, " Jager replied sitting up with his legs dangling over the edge feeling the pull of gravity on them.

"Interesting, and just who have you selected anyway," Ozpin inquired with pure curiosity.

"The arc boys one, he's got huge potential and his willpower is one of the most dangerous things about him, which I like," Jager answered with a fanged smile.

"Interesting, he dose need the most amount of training out of all of the first years, and who was the other" Ozpin asked smoothly.

"The Faunus from team RWBY, little Belladonna," Jager answered.

"How did you know she was a Faunus, this isn't in her school records," Ozpin asked slightly taken back by his knowledge but didn't show it.

"Oh please I can smell the cat on her, plus I had a run in with her about 6 months before she came here while she was still part of the White Fang," Jager said before tossing his HellHound mask at Ozpin.

"Wait, you're the Hellhound?, that explains why we could never get solid information on you except that you would appear and disappear like a shadow and would wear this mask, hence the name HellHound," Ozpin marveled at the information Jager had just given him.

"Yer well it was a role I had to play and it's almost time for the HellHound to rest so keep the mask, just do me one thing keep it out of site of Glynda and don't tell her anything that iv told you, she doesn't need to know" Jager said sounding hollow.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret," Ozpin said as Jager stood up.

"Thanks" Jager simply replied before stepping off the side of the ledge.

After waiting a few seconds and not hearing a thud Ozpin shut the window and went to get a cup of coffee.

[Beacon academy, 7.15am, sunday]

Blake was drawn from her sleep by the sound of her Scroll going off, rolling over to grab it and read the message.

"Come to the training room in 1 hour, bring your gear" it read but the sender was an unknown number, looking at the time she groaned and lay there for a few minutes before deciding to see what this was about, so like a cat she climbed out of her bed and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

[Beacon academy, 8.15am,Sunday]

Jager stood in the center of the ring in the traning room, a wooden sword in his cybernetic arm, his torso was bare and his long black hair flowed down to his lower back, scattered around him were a pile of holographic bodys of Grimm, his ears twitched at the slight sound of the door to the traning room opening.

"At least your on time, blake," Jager said as he stood with his back to the door before turning round to greet her with a softer smile then she had seen on him before.

"How did you know it was mean, and I'm guessing your the one who messaged me to come here" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ha, yes I did send the message, and I can smell the feline in your blood so do us both a favor and lose the Bow we both know what you are," Jager laughed slightly as he pointed to the bow with the point of his sword.

"Ok so you know I'm a Faunus so what, that doesn't answer why you called me out here at 8 in the morning especially after the hell you just put us through," Blake retorted sass heavy in her voice and she undid the bow and let it fall to the floor.

"Seams the lost kitten has some claws after all...just like her mother," Jager said in a voice that sent a chill though her bones.

"M-my mother? You know my mother?" Blake stammered out looking all edge to her words.

"I know more about you then anyone in this academy, that includes Glynda and Ozpin, both of whom I went to beacon with, but all that well be Explained once the final member of our little group gets here," Jager answered while walking over and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Um right ok, what well be Explained?" Blake asked with a raised eye brow.

There were a few seconds of silence as Jager downed his whole bottle of water in one go.

"Everything" he simply replied, no emotion at all in his voice at he looked Blake dead in the eye.

"What do you mean everything," she asked again.

"Everything" was all he said, blake pinched the bridge of her nose in mild frustration as she accepted he wasn't going to answered properly till he chose to.

"Let me see Gimbel shroud please," Jager asked making her look at him with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

"How do you know the name of my weapon"

"..."

"Right, everything" she mumbled sarcastically mimicking his voice as she drew her weapon from her back and passed it to him.

Taking it in his hand he swung it in a cross strick in front of him while it was in its clever form.

"Good, its balance is still perfect."

With a flip of the weapon Jager gripped the secondary handle in one hand and the pistol handle in his other hand, in a smooth motion, Jager drew the short sword from its sheath in the cleaver.

"Sheath well oiled, no catching"

Taking nothing parts in a light grip started to swing them with a masters ease, cross slashes in front, flourishes going into a reverse hold then carrying through with a 8 hit spinning strike.

Blake watched in awr as this man was using her own weapon better then she could and with an ease like it was an old friend, after a few more swings Jager stopped to take a quick breath before tossing the cleaver into the air , while the cleaver was spinning in the air Jager tossed the ribbon after it wrapping the end around the handle it the cleaver flawlessly before pulling on the ribbon to bring it down to him, taking a grip on the ribbon Jager started to swing the two blades simultaneously, speeding up they became a blur of motion, turning on his heels to rotate the spinning buzz saw, part way though the turn one of the blades shot out like a snake before returning to tthe buzz saw when the next blade shot out, Jager kept up his rotation as he lunched the blades one often the other in a 360 radius around him.

As she watched him Blake realised just how much he had been holding back over the weekend, if he had been an actual enemy they wouldn't have last more then 5 minutes and that's with them all fighting him at once, the sound of a blade sliding into a sheath brought her focus back to the real world and just in time for her to take back her weapon from him.

"You keep your weapon in perfect condition, that's refreshing to see" Jager commented before pulling his black singlet on but left his shoes off as he walked over and sat on one of the chairs around the room.

"Just who are you," she asked

Jager went to open his mouth but the sound of the training room door opening drew there attention and Juanes head picked round and he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Blake, when did you get the cat ears" hearing her name coursed her cat ears to twitch slightly but still enough for Juane to notice.

"Wait did they just... how did you get them to do that...wait are they real," the bombardment of questions coursed the ears to twitch again before falling flat on her head as she tried the hide them.

"Of course there real, haven't you seen a cat Faunus before?" Jager said a confused look on his face.

" your a Faunus?" Juane exclaimed looking at Blake then looking at Jager then back to Blake.

"Hold on, dont tell me you've been hiding your heritage?,"Jager Questioned, to which Blake just lowered her head.

Jager pinched the bridge of his nice before continuing.

"Ok, before we continue I need to make something clear, nothing that's said in this room is spoken of to anyone unless I say so, got it,"

Both teens nodded there head.

"I suppose a proper introduction is in order then, the names Jager Blackclaw," Jager started

"Wait I know that name, my father told me of a hunter team that was killed defending a village from a Grimm assault, one of the hunters had that name" Juane interrupted.

"I was that hunter your father mentioned, but it wasn't my team that defended that village, me and my team were on there our way to meet up with the team that was currently there, a team of 4th year students that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, my team and I were ambushed by a pack of Grimm and everyone in my team was killed besides me, I lost my arm in the ambush," sadness evident in this voice as he held up his cybernetic arm looking at it but also looking past it.

"But now that you know who I am I guess it well best to start at the beginning, I'm guessing you have heard the theory of the Grimm having a queen?"

The teens nodded as they pulled over chairs.

"Good well it's only come up recently and still very disbelieved that the Grimm follow instructions, I'm guessing for the most part they don't but I can 100% say there is a Queen and iv meet her, she goes by the name Salam and her and Ozpin have been at war longer than the knowen kingdoms have been around,"

A look of shock crossed there face at the mention of Ozpin but nither said anything because they could tell Jager still had more to his story.

"Well you see Ozpin is immortal, not in the sense that his body lives forever but his Soul jumps to a new host every time his old body has run its course, you see the gods cursed him with immortality due to him allowing the Dark Queen to amass such power and so can not pass on till she is dead."

Blake looked as if she was about to ask something but Jager held up his hand to stop the flow of questions before they started.

"Now I didnt know of the Queen till after the ambush for you see I never fully trusted Ozpin, even in my youth I trusted no one, for I was orphaned when a group of humans killed my pack when I was only 10, that was both when I unlocked my semblance and found the Branwen Tribe of bandits and became one of them, I grew up with a pair of twins and when we were 17 we went to Beacon to become hunters, unfortunately I didnt end up in there team, that didnt matter I ended up making a name for my self as the best marksman in the academy and soon me and my team left Beacon academy."

The look of sadness on the teen's faces said everything.

"It was our first mission as full hunters when we were ambushed, I was captured by the Grimm and taken to a large black castle, I do not know the location yet but I well soon, I was held there for 2 years where I was tortured and experimented on to try and harness my semblance to try make a Grimm that could teleport, luckily I was able to escape using my semblance before they could complete there tests."

Once again the teens were speechless.

" once I was free I spent the next year practically in a permanent state of drunkenness as all I was doing was drinking in one bar or another around the world and killing Grimm to pay for more alchohol, that was when I meet Ghira Belladona, Blake's father,"

"Wait you knew my father, he never mentioned you before" Blake interrupted suddenly before receiving an annoyed look from Jager.

"Because I asked him long ago to keep my information a secret, but anyway about a year after Ghira found me and put me back on track and me telling him my past and about Salam we amen to the conclusion that the real threat was her and her Grimm but we also realised that without the combined might of the humans and the Faunus population fight side by side as brothers there would be no way to beat her, so with a few other select people we created the original white fang, not the terrorist organization its become to today, we used my old emblem and your fathers emblem which we both toke as our new ones,"

Jager paused for a bit as if remembering his past

"How did you become the hellhound," Blake asked quietly still trying it process everything Jager had told them so far.

"That came about a few weeks after Ghira was forced to step down from being leader of the fang, the new leader wanted to take the fang on a more aggressive path and even though she is a very good leader she is blinded by her hatred of the humans, especially those in Atlas, on some level I completely understand why shes doing it but because I know the truth of this world i know it's not the path that should be taken."

"I'm sure if you told her what you've told us she well change her view," Blake spoke out but Jager just lightly shook his head before speaking again.

"Both your father and I have tried to reason with her but she is to blinded, on the 3rd attempt she had us removed from the inner sanctum and even though it was never said we were banished from ever coming to the inner sanctum again, after that I decided to go off the grid once more and I delved into the wilderness as the hellhound, taking out as many of the Fangs raids and attacks as I could, that was till I came across a splinter group of the fang operating in Vale under the influence of one of Salams pawns, who there are I do not know but the leader of this splinter group is a Faunus knowen by Adam Torres."

At the mention of Adams name Blake when as stiff as a broad and eyes wide, Jager's wolf ears could also hear her heart rate increase in speed quite drastically.

"A-A-Adams in Vale" she managed to say, a whole knew the level of terror in her voice

"Do not worry, he doesn't know about you being here," Jager answered.

"You don't know that, he's relentless and well stop at nothing to compleat his goal" Blake shouted as she bolted upright like a startled cat.

It was Juane that spoke this time " I think you should trust Jager on this one, he's not someone that needs to lie" placing a hand on her visibly shaking shoulder

"Look I understand how you feel about him, he is a very dangerous person, to you more then most probably but there's one advantage you have over him, you have me,"

"Why would you fight for me" Blake accused

"Look I choose you two personally out of everyone in remnant to train into the best of the best, that means helping both of you through your problems because we are a team and if you don't have your teams back how can you expect them to cover yours,"

There was a long silence as no one said anything till Jager spoke up,"ok you two I think that's enough for today, you two know more about what's going on then almost the whole world, go relax and digest what iv told you ,but don't say anything to anyone, this is just between us," Jager said softly, with a nod of there heads they headed out, juane walked straight out the door but Blake lingers a few seconds like she wanted to ask him something but decided against it.

Leaning back in the chair he was in, Jager closed his eyes "well they toke that better then I expected them to, especially Juane, "

"There gone you know, you can come out now" Jager called out.

"How did you know I was there," Glynda asked as she stepped through a side door, she was in a purple singlet and white jeans, her hair was done in a simple plate ending at her lower back, on her feet were simple purple sneakers.

"Why is everyone surprised they can't sneak up on me, I did survive in the Wilderness at least 10 years alone, plus you still smell like the elderberry and lily perfume I got you back when we were younger," Jager said surprised at her accusation.

"Oh right, what are you doing here anyway this early on a Sunday," Glynda asked taking a seat next to him.

"I was just telling those two that they were now my apprentices and that I will be training them to become the best of the best, able to handle anything and anyone even when a normal hunter might fail they will not" The wolf replied with a predatory grin.

"I understand miss Belladonna, she is a very capable fighter already, but mister Arc? He can bearly swing a sword let alone control his aura" Glynda asked, curious as to his reasoning.

"Yes Blake is a very capable fighter but there's more then that, she wants to help people and she wants to prove to the world the faunus are equals, as for Juane I see massive potential in him, and anyone willing to take his transcripts to get in has the brains to be a leader and I want to help him grow to lead armys, that's why I choose them," Jager answered.

"Mmmmm ok," Glynda simply said.

"You never know he might surprise you" Jager laughed before getting up and walked off leaving Glynda alone with an annoyed look on her face from his cryptic comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Wanderer chapter 8:Full of surprises

[Beacon academy, 8.30am, Monday,]

Closing his gear locker Juane turned around to leave the armory like everyone else already had only to come face to face with Jager,

"ARRR" juane screamed earning a blank stare from Jager.

"Sorry didn't hear you come in," Juane said taking his hand off the hilt of his sword.

"Never drop your guard, but that's not why I'm here, I'v noticed you've been having some trouble with Cardin Winchester."

"On right, yer he keeps picking on me because I'm not that good, but I don't mind better me then someone else I guess" Juane shrugged.

"But iv trained you to be more skilled then everyone besides maybe your partner and the crazy blonde of Team RWBY, bang I think her name is," Jager lechered him.

"Yang, I know that but you told me to not show what you've been teaching me unless told otherwise," Jaune answered as the two off them started to walk down the hall to the combat class.

"Well I'm giving you permission, go all out and make them see how much you've changed," Jager instructed placing a hand on the tall teens shoulder

"Ok I well," juane said with a flame in his eye and determination in his muscles as he walked off leaving Jager behind

Seeing this made Jager smirk slightly, he well enjoy seeing the surprise on there faces.

[Combat class, 10am,Monday]

There were two matches before Juane and Cardins names were picked by the randomizer, Cardin looked thrilled to have a chance to beat up his favorite punching bag so when the two boys stepped In to the arena he had a huge smile on his face and his large mace lightly resting on his shoulder.

Across the arena, Juane stood his sheild and his sword drawn but hung loosely with the blade pointed behind him, from the side everyone watched but only Pyrrha could see that Juane wasnt in his normal fighting pose.

"3" the computer sounded, Cardin lifted his mace off his shoulder, Pyrrha leaned in,

"2" Juanes face was devoid of expectation,

"1" only Pyrrha saw the muscles in Juanes hand twitch slightly in anticipation.

"Start" the final count came, Cardin stepped forward to attack but Juane's hand was faster and he flicked his sword at Cardin sending it spining blade over blade at him, Cardin turned his head to dodge the blade as it spun by and landed just behind him blade digging into the ground, but that's what Juane wanted as when Cardin turned back he Juane was only a meter from him charging like a bull, hastily Cardin swung his mace in a horizontal swing but Juane ducked under the mace and using the momentum from the charge hit Cardin with the front of the sheild with enough force to throw Cardin into the wall of the arena.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden apprentice of the power Juane showed, everyone besides Jager that is.

Juane retrieved his sword as Cardin picked himself up off the floor.

"Nice trick you had there but now it's time to finish this" Cardin snarled, clearly annoyed.

Cardin took a two-handed hold on his mace and ran at Juane raising the mace high into the air ready for a downward strike.

Juane brought his sheild up and his held his sword ready to counter attack, as the mace came down Juane spun to the side and around Cardin till he was behind him where he delivered a downward slash along Cardins back coursing him to stumble forward a few steps, as he turned to face Juane he was meet with a solid smach to the face with the side of Juane's sheild knocking him to the ground and making him roll a few meters.

No one talked and the silence was deafening to everyone except Juane who had blocked out everything except his target and was relying intently on the instinctive feeling in his muscles, every hit Cardin had taken was knocking chunks off his aura gauge on the screen.

"Now I'm pissed off you little shit," Cardin spat venomously at Juane but his expression didn't change he simply flipped his sword in to a reverse grip once more.

Both teens charged at each other, Cardin bringing his mace down low for an uppercut swing, Cardins mace started to swing upward but Juane simply just jumped onto the head of the mace then jumped again landing on Cardins head before Jumping once more into the air forcing Cardin to stumble forward, while Juane was airborne he turned and throw both his sword and his shield at Cardin, the sheild connected with his head with a dull crunch and the sword slashed down his back dropping his Aura into the yellow, one more hit would sound the buzzer.

Juane landed on his heels like a cat but Cardin had already recovered from the hits and was barraling towards him ready for another horizontal arc, Juane weapon less took a deep breath and closed his eyes, with mear seconds till impact Juane stepped forward and threw his hand in front of him making a wall of shimmering white and gold appear and Cardin Slammed right into it with enough force to knock his aura into the red and the buzzer to sound.

"Winner, Juane Ark, perfect match

Everyone's jaws dropped open a far as they could as they watched simply Collect his gear and make his way to his seat his face still without expression,

Jager who had been watching silently from the side the whole class just smirked at the faces he saw around the class, Juane, the weakest in the class just displayed skills of a true hunter.

Glynda was the first to recover, " Cardin go get checked out in the infirmary, the rest of you are dismissed" with that everyone left the arena except for Cardin's team who picked him up before taking him out the door.

"Told you he would surprise you," Jager laughed as he stepped up next to Glynda.

"How long" Glynda asked as she watched the students leave.

"I started training him the day after the entrance exam" Jager replied looking at the soft curves of her cheeks.

"Wow that much progress in such a short time, when did he unlock his semblance and what is it," Glynda said turning face to face with Jager,his eyes lingering on her red lips,

"Hes pretty determined, about a week after we started training, and as far as I can tell he can make aura sheilds but he can only do it with one hand..."

"You think he has a duel type semblance, there incredibly rare you know" Glynda interrupted biting her lip slightly in thought,

"Yes I do know that but it's only a gut feeling at the moment," Jager replied before heading out the door leaving Glynda to think about what he said and what she saw


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey guys sorry its been so long since iv uploaded but life hasnt been very forgiving lately and havent had time to write, heres another chapter in Jagers story and i hope you like it**

Wander chapter 9, Birth of the White Knight.

[Friday, 4.00pm, Beacon academy]

It had been a few days since Juane and Cardin's battle, it had also been a few days since Juane had displayed his semblance along with real combat skills, it was after that battle that Phyrra had decided to get to the bottom of whatever had made Juane so Good so fast.

Every evening Juane leaves there dorm to go for a run he says, and true to his excuse he does come back completely exhausted, but these last few evening Phyrra has been trying to stalk him to find out where he's going, and so far every other night she's lost him but tonight's the night she will get to the bottom of this whole campaign of her's.

"I'm off for my run, I'll cya when I get back,"Juane called out as he opened his dorm door, Juane was just dressed in his casual clothes of boots, Jean's and his black hoodie

"Don't stay out to long please" Phyrra called back from her desk still dressed in his uniform.

"Cya," Ren said quietly while Nora mumbled incoherently as she had pancakes stuffed in her mouth, with a sigh at Nora's pancake stuffed mouth Juane closed the door behind him before setting off at a light jog out of the Dorm building and into the chill of the autumn wind before heading towards the gym.

It was only 30 seconds after Juane left that Phyrra closed her homework book and left the dorm with a mumbled goodbye to the rest of her team who just watched her leave before going back to what they were doing.

With silent footsteps Phyrra followed after her partner, determined to get to the bottom of his newfound strength, as she opened the dorm door she checked to see if the coast was clear, besides a few stray students the courtyard was empty, quickly and quietly she crossed the courtyard already knowing that Juane would be heading towards the Gymnasium, as she was crossing the courtyard she spotted Juane across the other side who had slowed down to talk to Blake, "why was Blake going to the gym, shes always in the library, are they? No don't be stupid Phyrra" the sparteness mumbled to herself.

"What you rumbling about," a voice from beside her said, starling her and coursing her to grab her chest in pain, turning she saw it was the white-haired Schnee Weiss.

"Oh God, it's just you Weiss, sorry I didn't hear you coming" Phyrra breathed after her heart rate returned to a normal level.

"Ooook, so what you doing out here, looked like you were following Juane," Weiss said folding her arms with a raised eyebrow

"Oh um...no...why would I need to be following my own partner for," Phyrra said glancing back over her shoulder just as the gym doors closed behind Juane.

"Well I'll see you round Weiss iv got to run to...the library, that's it the library." Phyrra stammered before running off towards the gym leaving Weiss with a questioning expression.

Phyrra reached the gym main doors in record time, silently she slipped inside the gym and headed over to the main training room, with a steady hand she opened the door a crack to see Juane and Blake standing with there backs to the door, both fully equipped.

Looking around the room she saw the long black hair of Jager standing in front of the two teen, straining to hear what they were talking about.

"Both of you have improved massively since I started training you both, Juane you've unlocked your semblance and have started learning to control it, Blake you're technique has improved massively as well, your chaining your attacks smoother and incorporating your semblance more which is great, so I believe it's time to take you to the next stage in your training, i have also been informed that your new gear is ready so I will be showing you that" Jager informed the teens before he placed a hand on their shoulders.

Looking over at the door Jager saw Phyrra watching from the crack in the door and smiled before they vanished in a flash of black aura as Jager wrapped away, Phyrra threw open the door and sure enough the three were gone.

"This explains everything," Phyrra though to herself as she turned and headed back to her dorm.

[Vale industrial district, 4.15 PM, friday]

A black flash brought the three to a warehouse in an abandoned part of Vale's industrial district.

"Um, Jager where are we?" Blake asked as she was the first to recover from the sudden warp while Juane looked like he was about to throw up.

"We are in my Vale safe house and my main workshop, this will also be a safe house for you if needed, there is food and equipment here as well as bedding," Jager said.

On one side of the building was a fully stocked kitchen, across the room on the other wall was a set of 6 cot-like beds with curtains to separate them, next to where they stood was a long wooden table with about 10 chairs around it with maps and other papers scattered around.

" follow me to the workshop part of the building," Jager smiled as he walked towards a walled off section at the back of the building with a heavy metal door, with a spin of the crank handle the door swung inwards revealing a large well lit room, the room was split in half, a garage-type room with three identical motorcycles in the middle of a large metal floor, on the other side was walls of weapon racks with three armor stands.

" who's is all this gear for" Juane asked as he looked around the room with an open mouth, he stopped moving as he looked at an armor stand with a knights helmet on the top with a very large kite shield resting in front, Blake stopped in front of a stand with had a long white coat with sharp purple lines detailing the hanging coat, on the top rested a hood and a blank mask, on its feet a pair of thigh high black leather boots with pistol holsters on the sides.

"This is your new gear, that helmet and mask will allow you to see in the dark, and also provide thermal vision, the coat is infused with the same dust that my cloak is giving it an armor-like resistance while remaining light weight," Jager explained before picking up the shield.

"Now iv had new weapons crafted for both of you, they are not replacements they are additions to your gear, a good hunter keeps there gear in top condition, a great one has back up gear just in case, they are a few exceptions to this like young miss Xiao Long who's a brawler type, Juane for you I have a new larger shield, but it's not just a shield," continued Jager grabbing the middle spike of the shield and pulling it out to reveal a sword longer and thicker then Juanes other sword, holding the sword out so it was pointed at the roof Jager pressed the white stone in the center of the hilt, coursing the sword to extend into a very long spear.

"Now this weapon set is a multi typed weapon similar to your partner's, you can use just the sword, the spear or in conjunction with the shield, here have a feel," Jager said to the openly-mouthed teen before sliding the sword into the built-in sheath and handing it to Juane.

Juane thanked him and walked over to the training dummies that were set up.

Turning to Blake before continuing "Now for you I don't have anything as flashy as your current weapon but more of a set of secondary weapons,"

Jager opened a trunk in front of Blake's armor stand and presented her with twin pistols and a medium length katana, the sheath and hilt were both white with sharp lines of purple to match the coat, the pistols were a dark purple almost black like the leather of the boots which Blake believed would fit into the holsters on the boots.

Handing the katana to Blake she pulled it free and held it in a ready stance, striking the air three times she slides it back Into its sheath and placed it on the armor stand.

There was hesitation on her face, " why " was all Blake asked looking into Jagers yellow eyes,

"Because as my apprentices I want you equipped with the best gear you can get," Jager said quietly to not draw Juane into the conversation he could see was about to happen.

"But why us, why me, and don't tell me it's a favor to my father," Blake said her arms crossed in resolve.

A small smile crossed Jagers face before answering, "it's not as simple as that, the reason I chose you is because I see a lot of myself in you, someone that is scared and running from there past, constantly looking over there shoulder,"

"I'm not scared," Blake said her voice rising in pitch and she started to rub her arm

"You are Blake, I can see it in your eyes, in your soul, your scared of someone finding you and what they might do, I'm guessing its possibly that bull Faunus from back on the train, the night I let you two live," Jager replied, at hearing his mention she stiffened for only a second but it was enough for Jager to know he was right.

He placed a hand on her shoulder" I well provided you with the skills needed to take him down, but if you want to get over your fear you will need to face him," Jager softly spoke, as he would to a small child.

"Hey, Jager, what's this trigger do," Juane said walking over the shield strapped to his arm and the spear extended, Blake gave Jager a quick nod.

"Its to switch into cannon mode, let me show you, "Jager said with a fanged smile.

"What? This has a cannon as well," Juane exclaimed loudly again his mouth falling open, as he handed the spear over to Jager

Jager pulled the trigger under the head of the spear coursing the head to split down the middle and fold back slightly to reveal a gun barrel, on the shaft of the spear a second trigger popped out to reveal the firing mechanism.

"In this mode you have huge firepower, and much-needed range support, out of all your team you were the only one without a range weapon, now you have it, this cannon fires high explosive armor piercing rounds, think of them as a mix of miss Rose's sniper rounds and miss Valkyrie's grenades, they also have interchangeable dust payloads meaning you can use different types depending on the situation," Jager explained as he stepped up to the firing range

With a single pull of the firing trigger a loud crack sounded throughout the warehouse, the single shot that was fired pierced through the block of steel at the end leaving a fist-sized hole before exploding inside the block, melting it from the intense heat of the fiery explosion, this left both Juane and Blake speechless.

"That was the flame variant of the H.E.A.P rounds, they have a half second delay upon impact to allow for maximum penetration before they exploded, now the recoil on this is very large so I recommend using it in single fire mode while not in turret mode," Jager informed them like he was showing off his new toy.

Blake was the first to recover" two questions, how effective is it against Grimm and what's turret mode,"

"This well obliterated your standard Grimm in one shot and if they very close together maybe two Grimm with one shot, the turret mode is when you attach it to the shield it becomes a stationary machine gun allowing you to make an easy to defend position with this cannon switching to fully automatic firing". Juane passed Jager the shield and with a click slotted the cannon onto the shield, once connected the two sides that made the point at the bottom had spikes fold out and shoot into the ground rooting the shield in place making a large shield wall.

"Combine this with your kinetic shield and you will have an almost unbreakable defence, perfect for holding a position or for making an emergency blockage,a word of warning, this weapon is more powerful than most other huntsman's weapon so if your not careful it can easily kill, just be ready for that, now I believe it's getting late so I will take us all back once you've gathered up your new gear and Iv updated your scrolls to allow entry into this place and the location," with that Jager walked off leaving the two teens in a mild stat of shock at everything that just happened.

"How do we even keep this from our teams, this new gear is so much better then what we already have, it well be a waste to not use it." Blake asked as she zipped the boots and holstered the pistols.

Juane finished clipping the harness onto his chest plate for the shield before turning to Blake." I have a feeling Phyrra's figured it out, she's been acting weird the last few days, kind of like she's distracted by something,"

"You do realize our whole year is scare of you at the moment after what you did to Cardin, if I hadn't been training with you over the last few weeks I would be scared of your sudden power display as well, I don't mean to sound harsh but when we first start this year you could bearly hold your sword properly and only a term you've displayed skills of a veteran huntsman and unlocked your semblance," Blake answered softly placing a hand on his shoulder

"I think you should show her how much you've improved," Blake said before laughter from the other part of the wearhouse drew there attention.

Walking through the door they saw Jager sitting at a table with another man who was dressed in a grey shirt and a red Cape, he wore a tilted cross on a necklace.

"Juane, Blake I'd like you to meet my brother, Qrow Branwen," Jager introduced.

"Don't tell me your bringing these kids along on this OP, I know you picked them for there potential but there still kids," Qrow said before taking a swig from a concealed flask.

"They're not, don't worry, these two might be the best in Beacon but this is a family matter," Jager said.

"I don't know my nieces are pretty up there," Qrow bragged

"Ones a hot head and the other ones to immature to understand what she's gotten herself into," Jager explained, sliding the updated scrolls across the table to Blake and Juane.

"I know who you are, your Yang and Ruby's uncle, they mentioned you a few times," Blake answered with a shout,

"On the nose there kitty" Qrow said as he touched his nose

"They probably didn't mention he was a raging alcoholic or an asshole through," Jager said taking a drink from a glass in front of him, standing up he walked over to the teens.

"Came on let's go or else Glynda well try to roast me again," with that said the three disappeared leaving Qrow alone with his flask.

"Finally some quiet," he said out loud.

[Beacon academy dorms, Friday,8.30pm]

Juane opened the door to this team's dorm room, as he stepped inside he noticed that it looked almost exactly as he left, except for everyone had changed into there Pajamas.

"Holy shit Juane what have you got on your back, and under your arm, is that a helmet, where did you get those," Nora's questions bombarded till Rin's hand covered Nora's mouth and pulled her back.

Across the hall, a combination of Ruby and Yang could be heard doing the same bombardment of questions.

"Juane I believe you have some explaining to do, Phyrra here believes you are in a relationship with Blake and from the sounds of it the rest of her team believes the same, me on the other hand, thinks there's a different reason," Rin confronted him calmly

"There is" Juane said before taking a deep breath and continuing "both me and Blake were chosen by Reg Blackclaw to be his apprentices, that is were I got my new gear, I have also been training under him since I started here but it well be Easier to show you instead of telling you so please can you come with me to the gym," Juane explained to his team.

"Very well" was all Phyrra said before heading to get changed.

"Yay fighting time" Nora cheered before rushing out the door still in her Pajamas, Rin just sighed at Nora and followed after her throwing his green robe over the top of his clothes and grabbed Nora's at the same time.

A few moments later Phyrra stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her combat clothes and set out after the other two leaving Juane alone to close the door.

Five minutes later, team JPRN was in the training ring in the gym, Juane on one side, Phyrra on the other, Rin had they aura gauges on his scroll.

"On three" Nora yelled from the side

"One"

Juane readied Crocea Mors with the shield held high and the blade resting on the top of the shield, Phyrra in a mirror image stance.

"Two"

The air was tense.

"Three" Nora screamed.

The two teens charged at each other, Phyrra's sword morphed into its spear form as it shot forward, Juane moved his shield ever so slightly and put it on an angle to deflect the strike.

Feeling the scrap of the tip Juane then pulled the shield back throwing Phyrra off balance coursing her to stumble forward, at that moment Juanes leg came round in a spinning kick to her ribs knocking her rolling to the ground, with a well trained roll Phyrra was on her knees but her sword was in its rifle form, with expertise she fired off three shots, unfortunately, they reflected off Juanes new shield as he turned to block the gunfire, finishing his turn he threw his sword at Phyrra to which she blocked with her shield.

"You've definitely improved greatly Juane, but now you have no weapon, and your trick with your semblance won't work on me," Phyrra said standing up and put her weapon away.

"I'm not finished yet," Juane said. With a flick, his shield shrunk and he clipped it back onto his belt, next he swung his big shield round and clipped it onto its armrest, gripping the hilt of his new sword he drew it out.

"Now that's a big sword" Nora said with a giggle coursing both Rin and Juane to sigh and Phyrra to blush, with renew determination Phyrra charged at Juane only to have to quickly side step to avoid Juane's downwards slash, like a cobra Phyrra's sword shot out to take advantage of the missed attack, only to be deflected by Juane ducking behind his shield, feeling the unrelenting strikes of Phyrra's sword trapping him behind the giant shield, with his other hand Juane's channeled his semblance then with all his might pushed outward with both his semblance and his shield, this action forced phyrra back a feet allowing her to flip her sword into its rifle form.

On the sidelines, Nora was jumping up and down and Rin just stood there watching intensely.

With space between them Juane gave his sword a flick extending it into its spear form earning a gasp from Nora, before charging at Phyrra, each step Juane toke he thrust the spear forward, each step Phyrra jumped back, after three steps she took a larger jump back and readied her rifle, in response to this Juane also jumped back locking the spear into place on top of the shield opening up into cannon mode and planting it in place.

A second louder gasp came from Nora and even Rin looked mildly surprised.

"This is it Phyrra do you surrender," Juane asked from behind his shield.

"I'm sorry Juane but I can not," Phyrra replied and started to open fire as fast as she could till all the ammo in her magazine was emptied, unfortunately, all of the shots just bounced off Juanes shield like they were leaves in the wind.

There was a single click as Juane pulled the trigger and he watched as the shell left the barrel of the cannon and as Phyrra pulled her shield up to defend her self, lucky for her she got the shield up in time but the force of the shot and then followed by the explosion sent her crashing into the wall behind, Instantly dropping her aura into the red signaling the end of the fight.

Without hesitation, Juane ran over stashing his weapons as he went, and slide to help her up.

"That was not expected, I very much enjoyed that fight, and you have improved so much more then I realized, thank you for being honest," Phyrra whispered to Juane with a soft smile as he helped her to her feet and as they turned to Rin and Nora they saw Team RWBY standing in the doorway.

"Momma likey" Yang smiled her arms folded under her bust propping them up for all to see.

"I guess he's not as bad as I thought," Weiss admitted before walking off

"That, Was, So, Cool, you have to let me have a look at your new weapon later," Ruby squealed, Phyrra just blushed and held on to Juane a little tighter and Juane just rubbed the back of his head not noticing how tight Phyrra was holding.

And off in the darkness of one of the corner stood Jager smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Wander chapter 10: tea time in the bird's nest

[Mistrial forest, 9 am, Saturday]

"Looks like they've been set up for a while now," Jager said to Qrow as the pair of them were laying on a hill overlooking a bandit camp.

"Yer about a month now" was Qrows reply still peering through a set of binoculars, Jager was using his Riflescope to scout the camp.

"Ok, let's pull back for now and move in tonight once it gets dark and they get sleepy..." as soon as the words left his mouth a raven flew over them, Jager watched it as it flew down towards the camp before disappearing inside the big red tent in the center, a minute passed before a woman in a red and black shallow cut dress, she had black hair that looked like feathers, around her waist was a black belt that held a long cylinder type sheath.

"Well there goes the element of surprise," Qrow frowned as the pair got up from there laying position.

"I guess we go with plan B, you head back to Beacon and make sure they're ready with the cage, I'll bring her in," Jager instructed him.

"See you at Beacon then," Qrow replied before jumping off the cliff and morphed into a bird, Jager watched as Raven stepped back inside the tent.

With a brief jump, Jager was at the entrance of the tent, quickly stepping through the tent into the dimly lit room Jager saw on one side a very large bed half hidden behind mesh curtains while in front of him lay a small table with a few cushions as seats.

"Please sit, milady well be out in just a moment" a young voice said from the other side of the table, she can't have been more than 20 years old, she wore a long green Cheongsam style dress with slits that came all the way up to her hips on both sides, strapped to each thigh was a long-bladed knife.

"Not just a pretty face," Jager though as Raven stepped out from behind the bedroom Vail.

"I see your still alive, brother" Raven said before giving the young girl a kiss on the cheek.

"You may go" Raven whispered to her to which the girl bowed and left the tent, once gone Raven took a seat at the table.

"Would you like some tea, it seems we have a lot of catching up to do," she said softly, Jager always marveled at how Raven talked, how she managed to get into people's heads

And convince them to do her work, this didn't work on him however because even though she was beautiful she was his sister so he saw her for who she really was and that was why he was here.

"That's an understatement sister," Jager grinned his predatory smile before pulling a flask from inside his cloak.

"Although I'll settle for something stronger if you don't mind," he said taking a sip, a look of annoyance flashed across her face marking it a good idea to not eat or drink anything she offered.

"You know I never thought you were dead, otherwise my semblance would have told me you were gone, so tell me where have you been hiding all this time," Raven asked politely obviously hiding her annoyance while pouring a cup of tea from the teapot in the middle of the table that separated them.

"I had a feeling Salam wouldn't be able to fool you, the others yes but you were always a smart and cunning individual, and I wasn't hiding I was preparing for the future, for my revenge," Jager replied taking another sip of his flask as a look of fear slipped into her eyes before quickly disappearing.

"Ohhhh revenge for what,"

"For the deaths of my fellow team members, I will burn everything Salam built up, and I will tear through everything and everyone that gets in my way," growled Jager

"So then why have you come to me? I obviously don't want to get involved with Salam, or put our clan in danger of her wrath," Raven replied still fishing for information.

"Well I had originally come here to ask for your assistance but you've made it obvious that you don't want to join, you really thought my nose wouldn't smell it?" Jager stated giving her a blank look.

"Well it does seem I have underestimated your abilities, trust me I will not make that mistake again," just a mint of malice in her voice, Jager toke one last sip from his flask before stashing it back in his top.

"I guess our little get together is over, oh well I was never one for small talk" Raven smiled and with a swift hand unsheathed her katana and swung it for Jagers neck, only to pass though Jager as if he was only an image, using this surprise Jager kicked the table at Raven coursing her to duck to avoid the flying table giving Jager a split second to jump back and draw his rifle, pulling the foregrip back the blade slide forth from its hidden compartment beneath the barrel.

"Well well, even more, surprises I see," Raven spat through gritted teeth and taking a two-handed and extending the length of her blade to twice it's normal size.

"Same old weapon I see, so predictable" Jager snarled keeping his own blade pointed at the floor, Raven swung her sword down in a long overhead arc, Jager turned slightly to avoid it, feeling no resistance Raven turned the blade towards Jager and slashed in a horizontal line, Jager jumped backwards to avoid the edge, while in mid-jump Jager fired a gravity round at Raven coursing her to bring her katana up to deflect the bullet but the kinetic force from the gravity dust continued through the deflection knocking her through the side of the tent, tearing a hole as she went.

Rolling to recover her footing Raven stood up and looked at the hole in the tent, up at Jager who was standing in the tear, his face was expressionless, her gut was telling her to run but she knew for a fact she couldn't run from him now, her only course of action would be to fight and to win, The rest of the clan had gathered round there leader weapons at the ready.

looking back up at her brother she saw him crack his neck to the side and bend his knees, here he comes she though readying herself for the attack, suddenly he was gone and as she held her breath in anticipation, it was already too late as a hail of gunfire broke the silence followed by the screams of her clan members as the bullets ripped through those without aura and knocked out the ones who did.

Looking around her she saw blood had started to soak the ground as over half her clan lay dead while the rest were unconscious, a tap on her shoulder snapped her attention to the presence behind her only it was too late, as she turned she felt Jagers metal fist smash into her turning jaw knocking her rolling to the ground.

Coming to a stop a few meters away her legs and arms were now coated in blood from her clan, her mouth was sore from the punch but thanks to her aura still intact, she could see Jager walking towards her his gun in one hand still smoking from the heavy gunfire, with his cybernetic arm he grabbed her around the throat cutting off her airways, "this is bad" Raven thought to her self, with all her strength she swung her legs up and managed to grab hold of his shoulder with her leg and pulled sideways forcing Jager to drop her allowing her to roll over to her dropped katana and get into a fighting position.

"You really do fight to win dont you," Raven puffed as she started to get oxygen back in her lungs,

"I dont fight to win, I fight to survive, and I well survive till I can run the black queen though," Jager stated still expressionless

Raven looked around at the bodies of her clan, the ones that didn't survive the barrage were riddled with bullet holes, the ones that had survived well have broken bones and internal wounds.

"You...you've destroyed the clan, how dear you," Rage and hatred could be heard in the words,

"Only the strong will survive, isn't that the clan's way?" Jager spat in response before raising his sword into an attack position.

"But this is just senseless violence, there was no need to kill them," Raven cried out, emotions flooding her words

"Senseless violence? I though senseless violence was your specialty," Jager retorted with a cocked head as if looking at something foreign.

"You're not the Jager I grew up with, he wouldn't have killed this many people" realization starting to set in.

"People change, and spending two years as Salam's personal torture buddy has one hell of a way of changing a person, you either lose your mind and give in or you give up part of your humanity and survive, either way, you ain't the same afterward" Jager replied with a cold tone.

Birds scattered from the trees as Raven screamed before charging at the black haired wolf, her katana at an angle for an upwards diagonal slash, at the last second Raven changed the angle and thrust the blade instead but Jager was ready for the switch and deflected the attack before driving his knee into her stomach as she stepped past him.

Ignoring the pain she spun on her heels and slashed at where Jager had been a second ago only for him to have vanished, she felt the sting of his blade as it slashed down her back thankfully not breaking the skin due to her aura, countering with a back kick she felt her foot make contact only for him to quickly vanish again, a gunshot from the side echoed through the air followed by a bullet to impact her side and explode sending her rolling a few meters, quickly recovering she looked to where the shot came from only to see Jager had vanished again.

Looking from left to right she didn't see him anywhere instinctively she raised her blade to block a strike from above just as Jagers blade came down, the combined weight of Jagers strength and the pull of gravity drove Jagers sword to shatter hers forcing her to turn to avoid being cut in half.

Jagers reinforced metal blade cut through Ravens dust blade narrowly missing her in the process, Jager jumped back to avoid a slash from her broken blade, replacing the broken blade with a fresh one from her sheath the pair charge at each other.

*clang, clang ,clang clang clang*

Across from the two titans fighting Vernal had managed to drag herself into a seated position against a crate, she tried watched as the two separated once more, small cuts and tears appearing on there bodies with trickles of blood leaking from the cut.

*Clang, clang clang, clang*

Each time they separated Raven would replace her blade and they would charge at each other again.

*Clang, clang clang*

With Each engagement Raven was wearing down, slowing down, her reflexes were starting to slow and deeper cuts and gashes were starting to appear.

*clang clang clang, thud*

Vernal's mouth dropped open slightly as Raven had dropped to her knees as a large hunting knife was embedded in her shoulder, Jager raised the barrel of his rifle to her head.

It was as if her body moved on its own, and before she knew what was happening Vernal had her gun in hand and started firing at Jager, his aura must almost be gone because one of the bullets ripped through his thigh drawing his attention, a cold dead look on his face, suddenly he was right in front of her then she felt it, the searing pain of his sword drive into her stomach.

She was raised off her feet and into the air as Jager used two hands to lift her up on his sword, over her shoulder she saw a look of pure sorrow on Ravens face before everything went black as Jager pulled the trigger and her back exploded sending blood, bone, and muscle raining down on Jager before Vernals body tore in half from the pull of gravity and hit the ground with a wet thudding sound.

Jager turned round to say something to Raven but stopped, her eyes with alight with yellow light and her body coursed with lightning, before he could move Raven was on him swing like a feral beast with a sword made entirely of pure lightning.

It toke all his years of experience from being cut in half but he could feel himself tiring from the long fight, A glancing blow sent a blast of energy through his body and Jager went flying back, staggering to his feet Jager looked up just in time to see Raven slice through his Cybernetic arm at the shoulder severing the connection to it making it useless, Jager jumped back slightly to get away from her only for her to charge at him again swinging wildly making it impossible for him to attack back.

Raven swung her sword in a horizontal arc coursing Jager to step back only for him to trip on some broken wood from some smashed crates, using this chance Raven stabbed her blade down piercing through Jager's stomach, quickly Jager Kicked Raven off him and as the blade came free he used all his remaining aura to vanish.

Around her was the destroyed remains of her camp, her clan, her family, with wobbly legs she staggered over to Vernals upper body and cradled her head as she screamed into the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Wander chapter 11: Glynda's Resolve

[Beacon Academy, 4.39pm, Saturday]

"Where is he, Jager should have been back by now" Glynda proclaimed as she paced back and forth in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Have patience Glynda he well.." Ozpin was interrupted by a black flash and a wet thud as Jager appeared in the middle of the room and a pool of blood was quickly forming beneath him.

"Professor peach to my office immediately please we have a medical emergency," Ozpin said into his phone as he ran around his desk to try stop Jager from bleeding out on his floor.

Glynda's hands were already covered in Jagers blood as she pressed down hard on the wound in his stomach, using her semblance she tried to stop the flow of blood , but no matter how hard she pushed the blood kept flowing through her fingers.

The elevator doors opened with Peach and two medical team members rushing through them, Qrow was right behind them holding the door open.

"Patient is Jager Blackclaw, Wolf Faunus, multiple lacerations to the arms, face, and legs, Gunshot wound through the right thigh, through and through, impaling through the abdomen, heavy blood loss and aura is depleted, Patient is critical and requires immediate surgery, activating semblance for safe transport," Professor Peach rapidly spoke into an earpiece While Jager was lifted onto the stretcher, once on a peachy orange aura encased his body and everything stopped, his breathing the blood even the slight muscle twitches all just stopped, it was like he was frozen in time.

As quickly as Peach rushed into the room she had left leaving the other three behind, Ozpin had gone to fetch something to clean the blood up with, Qrow toke a sip of this flask before joining Ozpin in his search.

Her hands were covered with his blood.

Everything started to go numb.

Everything sounded far away.

Then she could no longer feel the tips of her blood-soaked fingers.

Her vision darkened around her hands, the blood slowly drying and going sticky.

Ozpin and Qrow looked over to see Glynda shacking still kneeling in the blood from Jager.

"Get her to her room, make sure she doesn't go into shock or a fit of rage,"

Ozpin whispered to Qrow,

"And if she going into a fit of rage?" Qrow asked looking at Glynda,

"Save the students," Ozpin said with the most serious look in his eye.

"Hahaha... you're serious?" Qrow said

"Deadly" Ozpin answered, with that Qrow quickly went over and place a hand on her shoulder, and after a few shakes she looked up at him, and Qrow helped her up and over to the elevator.

While they rode the elevator down to the ground floor Qrow noticed that everything from Glynda's chest down was coated in Jagers blood to some degree.

The the elevator beeped and the doors opened to reveal both team RWBY and team JPRN, Yang quickly covered Ruby's eyes and led her off to the side.

"What hap..." Juane started before Qrow held up and hand " later, clear the way to her room" he said in response

With a nod the rest of the two teams started moving students and other staff members out of the way as they made they're way to Glynda's room.

Thanks to RWBY and JPRN they made it there in a few minutes.

"She well need a change of clothes and a shower, I'll take care of it because I know Jager would want me to look after her while shes like this," Blake whispered in Qrows ear as they approached the door.

"Your right, I'll leave her in your hands then" Qrow replied.

"Ok Blake's going to make sure Glynda's taken care of and you lot need to go back to doing whatever it was you were doing, go" Qrow said before he started pushing the rest away.

Blake ushered Glynda into her room, blake quickly helped Glynda out of her clothes and into the shower where the woman just sat down in the corner with her knees pulled up into her stomach, her eyes were hollow and distant, she didn't even flinch when the water hit her skin and it was only when the blood started to ran did she start to cry.

Blake knew Glynda wouldn't want her to see her like this so she left a note on the vanity and went and waited in the main office space.

[Glynda's room, 6:06 pm, Saturday]

The sound of the shower turning off drew Blake's attention away from her book that she had continued to read while she had waited, there was some movement and the open and close of a wardrobe before the sliding door between Glynda's office and the bedroom opened.

Glynda was dressed in dark purple sweatpants and a black hoodie with a large claw scratch detailing the front, her hair was dyed but unbound letting it flow to her lower waist, she had no makeup and no glasses, she looked like a completely different woman to the Glynda Blake knew, she looked vulnerable.

"Oh Blake, your still here?" A soft quiet voice squeaked out from the teacher's lips

"Yer, the level of 'Training' I would receive from him if I left you unattended like this is just not worth it" Blake replied softly as she put the book she was holding away.

Glynda sat on the other side of the couch and just stared at the wall.

"Is he" she got out

"He's in surgery, Juane along with the rest of team JPRN and RWBY are over there waiting to hear any news" Blake spoke softly.

Glynda let out a small sigh of relief.

"Miss Goodwitch, if you don't mind me asking but what is your relationship with Jager, if never seen you react like this before and from the looks of it Qrow hadn't either." Blake asked looking at Glynda as her head lent back to look at the sky.

"I suppose you have a right to know since he probably hasn't told you much besides what happened to him." Glynda replied without looking at the young girl beside her, maybe voicing her feeling might help her she thought.

"Well when I was about your age I started here at Beacon, it was about 20 years after the war had ended and before the white fang, I was actually in the same classes as Qrow believe it or not, there was this second-year team that had won the vytal tournament the year before and they were starting to make name for them self as a prodigy team, but only three of the members were usually seen around campus, Jager was the one that was always in the shadows, he liked it that way." Glynda stopped to take a shuddering breath before she continued.

"There was a rumor that the top second years would be helping with our first combat class, sure enough when we arrived for class they were already waiting for us, we were split up into 4v1 matches, one team vs one member of the second years, my team, unfortunately, had Jager as our opponent, it was here when I realized that even though he wasn't the team leader Jager was most definitely there most powerful member, the only reason we managed to get a hit in was because I managed to get a lock on him with my semblance." Glynda let out a slight laugh at the memory while Blake sat quietly and listened to her teacher.

"Sorry Blake I was starting to ramble, in short, we ended up dating for 2 and a half years right up until he was captured by Salam, I never gave up hope he was alive but without any trace of him I had to move on with my life, I never dated again though I just buried myself in my work as a huntress and then as a teacher." She stopped to wipe away a tear that had started to form.

"I guess I never realized how much I still loved him till I saw him today lying in that pool of blood and the thought of losing him again was just too much, I might be headmistress but I' only human." Glynda shuddered, trying to fight back tears once more.

A buzz from Blake's scroll stopped whatever she was about to say.

"Its from Juane, Jagers out of surgery but he's in a coma," Blake relayed the message

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you there, I can't have the faculty or students seeing me dressed so unprofessionally" Glynda said as she got up and headed for her bedroom, Blake toke this as her sign to leave.

Glynda heard the door click closed and only then did she left herself cry once more, before going to the wardrobe and started getting into her normal attire, as she was about to close the wardrobe a black case cough her eye.

Laying the case on the bed it was completely black besides a white outline of a claw mark, unclipping the case she opened it to reveal a long black and grey sheath, a white cross guard and pummel was separated with a black leather handle.

Glynda wrapped her hand around the handle and lifted it out of the case feeling the the perfect balance of the sword as she drew it from the sheath to reveal a black blade with a red shine, she held it up close to her face and saw her reflection before sliding the sword back into its sheath before placing it back in the case and headed for the door with a new found resolve.

[Beacon medical ward,11.50pm,,Saturday]

Juane looked up from his seated position to the sound of the click of Glynda's heels as she walked down the hall.

"Professor Goodwitch, he's still in a coma but Professor Peach said he's stable and that we could go in and see him if we want." Juane said as she came close.

"Thank you mister Arc, I can watch him for the rest of the night," Glynda said as she stepped into his room.

Jager lay on the bed, eyes closed and bandages on his arms and face, his hair was undone and in a mess under him, he was hooked up to a breathing machine and a heart rate monitor.

"Oh Jager, what did you get your self into this time?" Glynda whispered just loud enough for juane to overhear.

"What happened to him, Professor? Was it Salam?" Juane asked walking up next to his teacher.

"I know Jager probably told you about her but she's not something you talk about lightly" Glynda said with a slight bite

"Sorry Professor" Juane said taking a step back.

"No, but he was going after someone just as unpredictable...I knew I should have gone with him, but he insisted it was a family matter" she said, anger creeping into her voice at the end.

"It was Qrows and Jager's sister wasn't it, Yang's mother" Juane said quietly,

"Juane, where did you hear that" Glynda asked looking at him, finally noticing the new shield on his back

"They were talking about it the other day at Jagers safe house" Juane explained.

"Ok well, unfortunately, you are right, he was targeting Raven and were not sure how but she managed to do this to him, she also has a tendency to hold a grudge so I want someone here to watch him at all times, Qrow well be here soon so you can go back to your dorm room and rest, I'm sure Jager would want you to keep up your training." Glynda said as she left the room with Juane

"If you're sure?" Juane asked.

" shes sure boy, don't worry we won't let my sister do anything, and boy, don't tell yang or ruby any of this," Qrows rough voice said as he stepped out of a corridor.

"Ok well I'll be going then" Juane said then turned and headed back towards his dorm.

The pair of adults waited a few minutes before talking.

"Your looking more stable than when I left that little kitten to look after you," Qrow said with a smug smile,

"Rather her than seeing your antagonizing mug" Glynda shot back venomously.

"Dam woman calm down" Qrow said raising his hand up in surrender.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!?, you were meant to watch his back, and yet here you are unharmed," Glynda said holding her riding crop to Qrows throat, a glow of purple surrounding the end of it.

"Look he told me to come back here.." Qrow answered a hint of guilt in his voice.

Glynda lowered her crop after a second, "next time don't leave him, but that doesn't really matter now anyway, because I have decided to accompany him from now on when he goes after a target" the blonde haired woman replied

"Wait, seriously? You're going to get back into hunting, I thought you left that for good when you become a teacher here," Qrow said in slight shock at this turn of events.

"I'm not becoming a huntress again, I'm just going to watch Jagers back because he seems incapable of doing it himself...and I will not loss him again." Her fist was clinched and a fire burned in her eyes that Qrow hadn't seen since her days at Beacon.

"Well I know better than to get in your way, just one question, who will look after the students while you're gone...its going to be me isn't it" Qrow said answering his own question with a hint of sorrow.

"Your starting to catch on quick, now go keep an eye on Jager and make sure your sister doesn't pay a visit I have an old friend to go see," she said with a turn so fast her hair flew out behind her and she walked off before Qrow could complain.

[Vale artisan district, 4 am, Sunday]

Glynda's heels clicked as she walked down the stone path leading to a small house with a forge outside, the smell of wood and fire could already be smelt in the air

As she got closer a large Male with rolled up sleeves could be seen outside the house tending to the forge.

"Were not open yet come back in two hours" the man gruffly called out without even looking up.

"Not even for an old friend" Glynda called back, the man turned to look up at the new coming and a large smile spread across his face.

"Hahaha Glynda Goodwitch, it's been far too long since I last saw you, what brings you to my neck of the city." The man said standing up to tower over Glynda.

"It has Arron, I'm mostly here on business, unfortunately, I need a new suit of hunter gear," Glynda replied giving the giant Smith a hug.

"Oh, I thought you got out of the huntress game," Arron replied with a raised eyebrow

"Yer well somethings changed and I need to be ready to fight." A resolution in her voice.

"And what could that be" Arron fished as he opened the door to the house and they went inside

"He's come back" she simply replied, gaining a surprised look from the large man beside her.

"Well then let's get you measured up so it fits just right," Arron replied leading her into the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

Wanderer chapter 12, foursome.

[Beacon academy, 12.15am, Sunday]

Juane walked around the corner of the hallway in the dorms his new gear still on his back, he had been awake for 20 hours and he was starting to feel the fatigue in his body, especially after his sparring match.

As he came up to his dorm room he noticed a soft light coming from under the door, opening the door he saw that both Rin and Nora had gone to sleep but Phyrra was sitting up in bed her scarlet red hair loosely hanging down past her chest, in her hands was a book about a fairy tale.

"Oh you're back, how is he" Phyrra asked softly as to not wake the others even though not even a rocket could wake Nora most nights.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know, and yer Professor peach says he well live, he suffered extreme blood loss and his aura was completely drained as he must have used the last of his energy getting back from his mission, there was also something blocking his body from regenerating his aura so Peach is going to look into that in the morning but he is stable" Juane explained to his partner as he stripped off his gear and placed it against the wall beside his bed and sat on his bed looking down at his knees, he felt the mattress move as Phyrra sat beside him and placed a warm hand on his cold one.

"I'm sure he will pull through, he seams stronger then he lets on," Phyrra said softly trying to reassure Juane.

"He's been through a lot already but I know he well pull thought, I know he believes his work is not finished so I'm sure he will be stronger once he awakes," Juane smiled looking up to meet Phyrras green eyes.

"Thanks Phyrra it's nice to finally have someone I can talk to about this stuff, my family didn't even want me to join Beacon, the tried to stop me from coming so I had to sneak out and come here on my own." Juane continued, Phyrra just listened and waited for him to finish before talking.

"Well I'm your partner, I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what, now we should get some sleep, it's very late and we've both been up for a very long time." She smiled and Juane nodded in agreement as he felt himself suddenly get very heavy and tired, they both climbed into there other beds and before he knew it Juane was out cold snoring.

Phyrra lay there for a little bit looking at him.

"You should have told him" Ren's voice said from the other side of Nora.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it, he's already got so much weight on his shoulders he doesn't have time to think about having a girlfriend." Phyrra replied sadly, ren said nothing having had already voiced his opinion, the room quickly filled with the soft snoring of team JNPR.

[Beacon academy, 6.30am, sunday]

Blake opened her eyes after a rough night of sleep, she spent the night worrying about Jagers condition even though he was stable, tomorrow marked the start of the school holidays and lots of students from all over Remnant would be arriving soon for the vytal festival, she had hoped to be training hard over the next few weeks but with Jager still in a coma it was hard to think about what to do next.

She looked over and using her Faunus sight was able to see that ruby and Weiss were still fast asleep, deciding to get up she stealthily climbed out of bed still dressed in her new gear from Jager besides the boot which was at the foot of her bed, she picked them up and quietly opened the door and slipped through, she closed the door and turned and was meet by who was leaning forward and looking directly at her, Blake almost jumped out of her skin at the sight.

"Took you long enough to get up, iv been waiting for over 20 minutes for you, here I picked you up some breakfast." Yang smiled cheekily before righting herself and handing out a brown paper bag and a carton on milk.

"Yang don't sneak up on me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack, thanks but I'm not hungry, what are you doing up to early, you're not normally out of bed before 12 on the weekend," Blake answered looking inside the bag and a a smile appeared on her lips.

"Tuna sandwich? that's my favorite, how did you know?" Blake asked softly, her bow twitched ever so slightly unnoticed by Yang

"Of course I know it's your favorite I'm your partner silly, plus I knew you wouldn't go eat before going to check on mister Blackfang, so I thought I'd join you, "Yang smiled at her.

"Thanks Yang but you don't need to do that, you can go back to bed if you want," Blake said trying to Brush her off,

"Nope, Not going to happen I'm coming with you, plus I'm curious as to what did that to him, since none of us have managed to lay a finger on him during training."Yang said putting her hand on her hips and smiling.

"Ok fine, you can be so persistent some times you know, but you managed to hit him during that time in the forest." Blake said as the headed off towards the medical wing.

"Yer but I'm pretty sure he let, every other attack he either counted or dodged" Yang confessed.

"Mmm maybe, he's impossible to read," Blake said distantly thinking about what he said a few days ago in the bunker about her being like him.

"You ok, Blake you spacing out a bit," Yang said poking her cheek to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Yang, I was thinking about something Jager said to me the other day..." Blake's eyes widened in the realization of using Jagers real name in front of Yang, Yang's eye narrowed as she heard the name.

"Did you say his name was Jager,?" Yang asked leaning in close to Blake.

"Um...yer... his real name is Jager Blackclaw, you can't tell anyone about it, I'm pretty sure the only people who know are the teachers and me and Juane," Blake said practically begging.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything as long as you tell me what's going on" Yang said holding Blake's gaze.

"...ok I guess I have no choice, can we go somewhere more private for this I don't want anyone to hear" Blake said quietly, Yang raised a cheeky eyebrow but remained silent as they headed for the library.

[Beacon academy, 9 am, sunday]

"So let me see if I get this, our teacher Mr. Blackfang is actually not only the hellhound but also Jager Blackclaw, who iv heard my uncle Qrow call his brother before making him also my uncle, he was also declared dead but ended upcoming back after what? 20 years?" Yang asked Blake as they sat on the floor at the back of the deserted library.

Blake silently nodded.

"So if he's this skilled how did he get so badly injured,?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged" I don't know what did that to him, he didn't tell anyone his plans, only that he would be busy this weekend and to train with the new gear he gave us"

"Oh Do you have new gear? Let me see let me see," Yang jumped up enthusiastically.

"Shortest attention span ever, fine I'll show you, I left them in the room though." Blake giggled standing up and brushed the crumbs off her pants.

"Yay sparing time." Yang cheered leaving the library with Blake who let out a sigh as they left.

[Beacon academy, 10 am, sunday]

*grunt*

*grunt*

*grunt*

Juane was in the middle of the training ring with holographic enemies appearing and being cut down by Juane's sword.

His shirt was off and you could see a layer of sweat coating his skin, outlining his newly developed muscle, in his hands, was his new larger sword, the weight in the swings were higher than his old one and he was still getting used to the weight of the follow-though from his swings.

It was clear the sword was made by a true master as in the right light the edge shone with a light blue aura which was made from the tempering of the steel, the weight of the sword was perfectly balanced, even to accommodate the extra weight of the different mechanics for its form changes.

An enemy formed behind him and went to strike but instead of the attack connecting it was blasted back by his semblance and the enemy hit the wall before disappearing.

"Level 19 complete, 60 targets eliminated in 60 hits, 0 recorded injuries taken" a computer voice declared.

Juane was about to start the next level when the door to the training room slide open as Blake, Yang, and Phyrra walked through.

Yang was the first one to see Juane" dame boy you looking fine," she called out earning a slap to the arm by Blake while Phyrra's face went bright red and tried not to look too closely at Juane.

"Oh hey girls, what you doing here" he called back as he grabbed a black shirt from off his shield that was rest off the side.

"Just checking out the eye candy," Yang said with a wink before getting slapped again, Phyrra's face continued to grow redder.

"Yang wanted to see my new gear and we ran into Phyrra the way here," Blake explained.

"Ok cool, mind if I stay and watch I haven't seen your gear yet either," Juane asked

"I have an idea, how about a 2 on 2" Phyrra spoke up having recovered.

"A foursomes, I like your thinking Phyrra," Yang jumped in.

"No...I...um..." Phyrra stammered red-faced again

"She means a 2 vs 2 sparing match" Blake sighed.

"Oh that works to I guess," Yang answered.

"Ok how about me and Phyrra vs you and Yang," Juane said to Blake having not understood Yang's comment.

"Yer sure, sounds like a plan." Yang agreed.

The two pairs went to opposite sides of the arena.

"1...2...3" Juane called out.

Yang took off like a rocket, just as Juane knew she would, he stepped forward and brought his shield up just as a serious of bullets clipped the side of the shield, this was followed by a barrage of larger cannon shells from Yangs gauntlets, smoke filled the area in front of Juane, with the cover of the smoke from yangs cannon shells Juane stepped forward and swung his shield throw the smoke and as it went he felt it hit a large object and with all his might pushed harder and felt the object get flung away from him.

As soon as Yang entered the smoke she felt the Juane's shield hit her and push her back of the smoke before lunching her across the ring towards Blake, as soon as Yang hit the ground Blake dashed forward her new katana draw in her main hand and a pistol in the other, as soon as she was within striking distance of Juane Phyrra dashed out from behind his shield her spear drawn and started thrusting towards blake sending her on the defensive parrying and dodging her attacks, Yang ran forward to assist but was interrupted by Juane slamming his large sword into the ground in an overhead slash.

Juane followed up with a spinning slash narrowly missing Yang as she jumped back.

"Got to try harder than that sweetie" yang teased, but she didn't see that Juane had shifted his sword into a spear as he spun and on the second pass managed to hit Yang in the side with the spear, Yang blocked but was forced backward a meter allowing Juane to open up his cannon and letting loose one of his own cannon shells hitting Yang square in her chest sending her flying backwards into the wall and dropped to the ground.

Blake was still on the defensive as Thurston after thrust from Phyrra's spear came her way, she used her semblance to flip out of the range of Phyrras spear before firing off a barrage of bullets only for them to be reflected back at her by Juanes kinetic shield semblance.

With Juane playing defense it freed up Phyrra to free attack when opportunitys arises making it a deadly combo.

A fiery blast erupted from where Yang had landed as her semblance triggered and her hair burst into flames, using her gauntlets once more she catapulted herself towards Phyrra catching her in the side with a rocket-powered punch, the the amplified punch sent Phyrra flying towards Juane while managed to catch her, the force spun Juane around but he used this to once again open and fire his cannon, only this time it was an ice round and the impact froze Yang completely from the chest down.

Blake didn't give Juane a second of downtime as she sprinted and started slashing with both her katana and gimbal shroud in a serious of rapid in and out stricks forcing Juane to back peddle behind his shield.

There was a slight break in the attacks and Juane used this moment to step forward and with all his remaining strength shunted the shield forward into Blake, catching her unaware she was sent back but was stopped as she hit Juanes kinetic shield that he had formed behind her, the force from the shunt sent her heavy into the kinetic shield which in turn propelled her back into Juanes waiting sheild dropping her to the ground in a daze.

There was a slow clap from the sidelines

"I guess an old dog can teach new tricks" a male said.

"Uncle Qrow, I didn't know you were here" Yang called out having finally freed herself from the ice.

"Yer well I heard an old friend was here and was injured so I came to see if he was ok," Qrow lied.

"Don't you mean brother?" Yang said with her arms on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Looks to me, like someone's being spilling some secrets, and this is also not the place to be talking about this," Qrow frowned taking a sip of his flask.

"Now I came here to ask Juane and Blake to come with me Glynda would like to see you," Qrow said before turning and walking off.

"Iv never seen him like this, he's more on edge than even dad," Yang said quietly.

"I wouldn't know if never meet your dad, " Juane said after helping Phyrra to her feet.

"That can be arranged" Yang winked.

"I swear to God Yang your terrible some times," Blake answered shaking her head before her and Juane headed off after Qrow.

[Beacon academy wards, 12 PM, sunday]

Qrow lead the pair of teens through the hallways to the medical wing till they reach a door with both Ozpin and Glynda standing outside, Ozpin was dressed in his green suit with his cane and coffee mug, there was something different about Glynda, on her legs instead of sheer tights she had on what looked to be lightly armored tight Blake pants, instead of her high heels she had on silver armored boots that came up her leg to just below her knees, the boots were decorated with a single purple teardrop on each boot with purple trim, she was no longer wearing her skirt and had replaced it with a set of armored plates also decorated like the boots, the plates were attached to her thighs with two thick straps on each, she was now wearing an armored corset of silver and purple that wrapped all the way around her stomach and came up to also cover her bust, her shoulders, and upper arms were only covered by the shirt she wore under the corset but her forearms were covered by Black metal vanbraces with three claw marks on both as decoration, but ti juane the two biggest changes were the quarterstaff on her back and the long sword that hung on her hip, the swords sheath matched her vanbraces.

"Wow miss Goodwitch where did all this come from." Blake asked looking her up and down.

"Well events have forced me to take a more active roll in Jagers dealing, so with a few minor adjustments from a good friend I was able to fit into my old huntress gear," Glynda answered with a serious look to her.

"Your going to be joining Jager from now on ain't you" Juane said. Glynda just silently nodded.

"So what did you call us here for" Juane asked.

"Professor peach had informed us that she believes Jager has recovered enough to bring out of the coma, we agreed it would be best if you were here as well," Ozpin explained.

"Everyone ready?" Professor peach asked stepping out of Jagers room.

"Yes Professor, please proceed," Ozpin answered with a smile as everyone followed Professor Peach into the room.


End file.
